The Rose of a Love Bug
by almil53
Summary: Herbie has been on his own for a long time without a owner. But what will happen when the love bug ends up in the world of remnant? and when Herbie and Ruby Rose meet, will this Rose be able to control the love bug,or is Herbie to wild for Ruby to keep under her control?
1. The New World

**Before I start this story I want to say that I do not own RWBY (owned by Rooster Teeth) or Herbie the love bug (Owned by Disney). This story is taking place at the start of RWBY season one and before Herbie Fully Loaded. So now start your engines as we prepare to start, "The RWBY of a Love Bug".**

* * *

It had been three years since Jim Douglas died in 2010 from old age and Herbie was left on his own as he drove alone. It is now 2013 and Herbie had reached the time when most of his parts were starting to wear out. His fast speeds were slowing down, his horn sounded weaker, tires were running thin, even his paintwork started to show age as Herbie's mileage kept getting higher and higher. Herbie knew that one day it would be the end of the road for him one of these days. But nevertheless, he kept on going all alone, until one stormy night.

Herbie kept on driving as he usually did as a fierce storm roared of thunder and poured down rain. Herbie didn't mind the rain, but the lightning was striking so much it scared him as he drove the mountain pass he was on. He eventually reached a tunnel which made him feel better as he drove inside, but not for long. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the mountain just outside the tunnel and caused a landslide which blocked his way back out. With no other choice Herbie kept going forward as he shined his now dimmer headlights into the darkness of the tunnel.

As he drove on, the tunnel suddenly flashed with strange lights and weird sounds. Herbie wanted to stop but strangely he couldn't. He kept going as the light show kept going. Then after a minute the lights disappeared and the sounds stopped. Herbie had no idea what just happened until eventually he saw the end of the tunnel and felt better. But when he rolled out of the tunnel, Herbie soon found out he was in a forest and not on the mountain he was on earlier.

Before Herbie could ponder any further another landslide occurred and blocked the tunnel. Herbie was now starting to worry when suddenly he heard a bush rustle and a low growling noise and backed up slowly. Then a black creature with yellow and red eyes and a white bone mask came out of the bushes and roared at the little Volkswagen. Herbie started to shake as more of the same creatures came out of the bushes. Before the creatures could do anything, Herbie shot off giving all the RPMs he could. He managed to eventually give them the slip as he kept speeding through the forest until eventually he made it to an open field.

Herbie stopped for a moment to let his engine cool down as the sun shined on the field making it glow. Then Herbie noticed a scarecrow nearby which currently was occupied by a single crow. But what was strange about it was that the crow was just starting at Herbie like it was watching him. Then the crow took off flying towards Herbie, and right before it's headlights the crow turned into a woman who was wearing a similar bone mask that was similar to the creatures that Herbie had encountered earlier. "Never seen any car like this before. But still you might just make a fine addition to our tribe." The woman said in a low voice which frightened the little Volkswagen and made Herbie shake again. The woman stopped and started to reach for her blade she was carrying after see Herbie shaking.

At this point Herbie had seen enough and once again shot forward and around the strange woman and left her in the dust. Herbie did not slow down until he had reached a road that lead to a city in the distance. But then another danger came up when Herbie realized that he was running low on gas. But herbie knew he had enough to reach the city and sure enough, he made it into the city.

As Herbie continued down the streets he then saw buildings that weren't like any he had seen or remembered. And what was even more strange was that some of the people Herbie saw looked like a fusion of human and animal. But as Herbie reached a nearby used auto sales lot which held cars that looked like no car he had ever seen even in modern times.

Unfortunately for Herbie he had run out of fuel and could go no further. Then a man came out and saw Herbie and wondered if he was part of the car sales. Trying not to make a mistake he pushed Herbie to one of the spots and put a price tag on Herbie going for what Herbie thought was 250 dollars. And Herbie sat there for days as other buyers bought the other cars that made Herbie look like an odd piece of machinery.

It had now been at least two weeks since Herbie was left to watch other cars roll off the lot and leave him to rust. Until today a man with blonde hair in a short sleeved shirt and cargo pants who was accompanied by what looked like a teenage girl old enough to drive who had short black hair with red tips and silver eyes who was wearing a black and red trimmed skirt dress with black leggings and black boots with red laces also donning a red cape and red hood, had come into the lot looking for what the Herbie knew was possibly a better car than he would ever be. Herbie began to slouch his front wheels a bit as he saw the man and girl look at the other cars.

"Ok Ruby I know that your sister has a sports bike of her own, but since you did well on your driving test I'm going to buy you your first car. But try to be reasonable when you choose your car." The man said to the girl who was apparently named Ruby. "Aw thank you dad, your the best!" Ruby said to the man that she called dad and hugged her before she started to look at the other cars. She kept looking and looking at all the better cars which made Herbie slouch even further until his bumper touched the ground.

He began to lose all hope and sigh a low, long, and quiet honk of his horn. But when Herbie stopped he saw that the girl named Ruby had heard him and was coming his way. Immediately he stopped slouching and balanced his undercarriage as Ruby came up to him and after a quick glance Herbie saw that Ruby had a look that meant she had a big crush or something. "Awe you look so cute." Herbie had been called many things by Jim Douglas, but never had he had been called cute before and it warmed Herbie's heart for the first time in three years.

"Hey Ruby did you find a car you like yet?" The father said as he walked over to Ruby. "Why yes I did, I like this car. Can we get it dad?" Ruby said as she pointed at Herbie. Before he made a decision he went back and check Herbie's engine which was in a bad state but still showed a bit of promise. "Hmm well it looks like it will still run. If we take it home and fix it up, will you promise to take care of it Ruby?" The man asked sternly as if it was a demand. "Don't worry dad, I'll take care of it as if it were my own Crescent Rose." Ruby said with a large smile. "Well you do take good care of that. Alright then I'll buy this car for you." The father said and with that Ruby jumped high into the air with a yell of happiness as the father then went inside the car lot building to make the arrangements.

Herbie had never felt so happy for the first time in three years that he wanted to blow his horn but he held off to avoid losing his new owner. After 20 minutes the father came out and told Ruby that Herbie was now hers. in a few more minutes the father had filled Herbie's tires and filling up the fuel tank, he then saw something in Herbie that he hadn't notice until now. "Huh, apparently this speedometer goes up to 200 miles per hour." The father said as Ruby came around Herbie. "Guess whoever own this car last must have changed it." Ruby said as the father handed Ruby the keys he found in Herbie's small Drawer. "Now listen Ruby, I have to go into vale to pick up some items for this car and dinner so I'll be back at the house later. Can I count on you to drive this car back to the house safely?" The father asked and Ruby gave a warm smile. "Awe don't worry dad I can handle driving a little car, unlike how you can't drive yangs bike for 10 second before crashing into a tree." Ruby said making the father laugh a bit. "Don't remind me about that, yang was so mad at me for a week before she spoke to me again." And both of them laughed until the father headed into town leaving Ruby alone with Herbie.

As Ruby sat down inside of Herbie she began to adjust to her new car when Herbie remembered something that Jim Douglas left inside Herbie Incase Herbie did find a new owner and he opened up his glove box to Ruby's surprise as an envelope from his deceased owner fell into Ruby's view. She picked it up and opened it to see the message that was left behind as she read it out loud. "Please take care of Herbie. If you have a problem he'll help you find the answer. Signed, Jim Douglas? Who's Jim Douglas? Maybe his last owner?" Ruby said as she put the message back in the envelope and put it back in the glove box as she got her key to Herbie. "Ok little car let's see what you made of." The instant Ruby put the key in the ignition Herbie shot forward in a burst of speed scaring Ruby so much that she began to scream. As Herbie then turned onto a path that led to a beautiful forest Ruby was starting to get more scared "GAHHHH! What are you doing! Stop please!" Ruby yelled as Herbie still kept going down the forest road and around a bend. "Whoaaaaa! Ok this ain't funny anymore!" Ruby yelled as Herbie rounded another bend heading towards a small clearing with a wooden log house. At this point Ruby was starting to realize a few things. "Wait a second! Your just the car, I'm meant to drive!" Ruby said a bit seriously as herbie them speed around the house and headed towards a small wooden garage where another girl was inside working on a strange sports bike. "OH NO NO NO NO PLEASE NO!" Ruby yelled as Herbie sped towards the garage.

Yang was working on her bike, Bumblebee when she heard the sound of an engine nearby. "Hmm, Ruby must have gotten her car after all." Yang said as she continued working only to hear skidding tires on the dirt outside. "What is that sister mine up to?" Yang said as she looked out the door to see a car speeding towards her. "Gahhhh!" Quickly reacting yang jumped over to the other side of bumblebee as the car skidded to a halt next to her bike. When she look up she saw Ruby getting out of the car and was a bit upset but not much. "Yang! I'm so sorry I lost control and…" Ruby didn't finish as Yang just put a hand on Ruby's head. "Geez sis, dad said you never had a crash behind the wheel but that was kind of a bit, wreck-less, don't ya think?" Yang said as she noogied Ruby with a warm smile. "You mean your not mad?" Ruby asked a bit scared. "Maybe a bit since you almost made me broke my arm, but hey your still learning a bit." Yang said as she smiled at her sister.

Herbie was glad that the one that was called Yang wasn't too mad at Ruby who were both apparently sisters. But then yang took a look at Herbie. "But hey at least you have the, Stripes, to prove it." Yang said and started to laugh at her own pun which made not only Ruby a bit upset but Herbie didn't take this too lightly as well. And since Yang's boot was near Herbie, he let a little oil leak right onto Yang's boot while she was still laughing. Once yang stopped however, she heard the leaking sound and looked down to see her boot all covered in oil as the leaking suddenly stopped. "Oh Come On! These are my good boots!" Yang said a bit upset that the car had stained her good boots. But then Ruby started to laugh right back at Yang. "Gah, ha ha ha ha. Guess this car doesn't like you puns as much as I do! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ruby couldn't stop laughing until Yang spoke up again in an angry voice. "Gah! Well see how you like it when this ugly car breaks down on you and stands you!" Yang yelled and Ruby started to feel a bit sad. "Yang…" Ruby said softly but yang just turned her back on Ruby making her cry a bit.

Herbie didn't take this lightly either and decided to teach Yang a lesson. While Yang's back was still turned and Ruby was crying too much to notice, Herbie flung one of his hubcaps at the back of Yang's head. Once the hubcap hit, Yang felt the pain she groaned in pain which got Ruby's attention and turned around to face her. "Gah, Ruby! Why did you do that?!" Yang said still groaning and holding the back of her head. "But, But, But I didn't!" Ruby timidly said. But before Yang could retaliate, Herbie blew his horn two times as loud as he could.

Both Ruby and Yang heard the horn and now both were a bit startled. "D-did you do that Ruby?" Yang asked a bit cautious. "No, did you?" Ruby asked still a bit scared. Bravely Ruby then opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat as nothing happened. Then as she closed her door and to her relief, nothing happened. "Few, I guess it was nothing." Ruby said as Yang stood beside the passenger door. "Yeah guess we got, Flung, Away. Yang said with a goofy smile only to have the passenger door suddenly open and smacked her right into one of the tall shelves. This scared Ruby as she was afraid Yang might blame her again. Surprisingly that wasn't the case. "Ok i think this car doesn't like me, or it's out to get me." Yang said as she got up and dusted herself.

Then suddenly Ruby's Scroll started to ring. "Hey its dad" Ruby said as she saw who was calling and answered as she got out of the car. "Listen, Ruby if your still with the car then, if you don't mind, could you pick me up from Vale? I might need some help to haul everything back to the house." Tai asked and both Ruby and Yang looked at the car then gave worried looks. Then Ruby took a deep breath to prepare to say her answer. "Sure dad, I'll be there soon." Ruby said with a happy voice only to shock her older sister as she said goodbye and hung up. "Ruby?! Are you nuts? What about this car? It's obviously got a problem!" Yang said in a scared voice. But Ruby just gave a warm smile. "Then why don't we both go that way if something goes wrong, both of us can fix it." Ruby said with a smile. Yang was skeptical about this because ever since it got here it has been causing problems. Although she then remembered that most of those problems did seem to mostly attack her, Literally. "Sigh ok Ruby, but your driving." Yang said as Ruby jumped in the air with joy on her face.

As Herbie drove into vale unfortunately his suspension springs finally gave way and he was bouncing down the main street as other citizens watched with weird looks. Both Ruby and Yang were a bit embarrassed as they drove Herbie down the main street.

Meanwhile a certain Weiss Schnee was walking down the sidewalk on her way to a lunch with her butler at a nearby fancy restaurant when she was held up at a traffic signal. "Hmph, these signals always take so long! Hurry Up!" The Heiress impacently groaned. As she was still waiting she saw a car coming to the traffic light. However the car was bouncing up and down and pouring out awful smoke as it made a stop at it's signal. "Sheesh whoever's driving that car should have it condemned." Weiss said as she covered her nose to block the smell of the smoke.

"Oh gee this is embarrassing. Why did I agree to this." Ruby shamefully said as she slouched into the seat. "This was your idea Ruby and i thought you always wanted to drive a car." Yang said as she noticed a teenage girl in a white skirt dress eyeing them like she was a critique. "Maybe back then Yang, but people don't drive anything like this. Besides, I doubt that this car is going to last any longer." Ruby said as the light turned green. Suddenly Herbie revved hard and shot forward as he went into his signature wheelie making both girls scream as he took off .

Weiss saw everything as she saw the car she claimed awful suddenly shot forward pulling off a wheelie as it raced through the intersection and continued down the street. "What in heaven's name just happened?!" Weiss said still shocked as her light went green and she ran away to make her lunch and keep as far away from that strange car as possible.

As Herbie was still in his wheelie Ruby was screaming for dear life as she held onto the steering wheel. Yang however was strangely enjoying this as she excitedly laughed as they passed a fancy restaurant making a butler blow off his chair. That this point Herbie managed to put all his wheels back on the ground and continued on down the street. "Ha ha Ruby if your trying to be as daring as me, you've already made me convinced that your epic!" Yang said as she looked out the window seeing everything pass by so fast. "What are you talking about Yang, I'm not doing this!" Ruby yelled with her eyes shut. "What did you say Ruby?" Yang asked because she couldn't hear her. Regardless Herbie kept speeding past the other modern cars that were also on the road with ease, (even though he couldn't reach top speed with his engine wear). "A-ah, o-ok, R-Ruby, y-you can slow down now!" Yang yelled as she saw a red signal up ahead. Instantly Ruby, with her eyes still shut tight, slammed on the brakes and with a bumping of the wheels, Herbie came to a complete stop at the crosswalk. Unfortunately, the force of the stop made Ruby hit the steering wheel while Yang kept going and hit the windshield.

After they both recovered from the stop, Ruby immediately pulled the key out of the ignition in fear that the car would try to pull another fast take off. "Man that was fun Ruby. but how did you pull off that wheelie?" Yang asked still pumped up from the excitement. "I didn't do it Yang, it was Herbie." Ruby said as she gestured to the car itself. "Wait a second Ruby, did you say the car's name is Herbie?" Yang asked a bit confused. "Well it's not a name I would give a car. But that's not the point! I think it was Herbie that did that." Ruby said still recovering from what happened. "Well I'll believe it when I see it. Look Ruby why don't we just pick up dad and when we get home he can take the car and see if he can figure out what's wrong with it." Yang said as a girl with black hair and a black bow walked by Herbie and the light turned green. "Works for me." Ruby said as she started Herbie again and started to drive.

But before Ruby and Yang realized it Herbie started to take off at a slower speed but enough for Ruby to start losing control. "Augh! Yang! Its doing it again!" Ruby said as she tried to turn the wheel to the right to pull over. When instead the wheel turned all the way to the left heading for where their father was. "Ah ok. Easy." Yang said as the girls saw their father waiting for them farther down the street. "Oh great i'm being abducted by my own car!" as he tried to pull a lever in desperation only to have it ripped straight out of where it was connected to. "Oh Ruby, that was the e-brake. What are you trying to do?!" Yang said as she took the brake from her. "I'm so sorry Yang, i didn't mean it!" Ruby said as Herbie stopped right alongside their father. "Ruby, Yang, i'm glad you could get here… Wait a second, what did you do to the e-brake?!" Tai said as he saw the e-brake in Yang lap. "I swear dad it wasn't my fault i just…" before she could continue, Tai inspected the suspension to find it had failed. "Sigh, it looks worse than I first thought. Alright I'll see if I can work on it first thing tonight after dinner." Tai said as he opened Herbie's hood to start loading. "Thanks dad." Ruby said as Tai continued to load his items into Herbie. When the parts were all under the hood, Tai then put the groceries he got for dinner in the back seat and went to Ruby's side. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you girls home?" Tai asked worried for his daughter's safety. "No i can get us home, don't worry about it dad." Ruby said with a fake smile. Yang was worried that Ruby couldn't control Herbie as Tai got in the back seat and Herbie drove off.

Miraculously despite the bad suspension, they made it back home without anymore hitches as Ruby pulled Herbie alongside the house. Yang got out and took the groceries inside while Ruby then pulled into the garage so that Tai could work on it. "I'm surprised Ruby, despite that fact that you were driving with bad suspension, you made it home ok. Well done Ruby." Tai said making Ruby smile. "Thanks dad, that means so much coming from you." Ruby said as Tai stepped out. "Well come on lets not let Yang make dinner alone. We all remember what happened last time she tried to cook alone." Tai said as Ruby then remember the time when Yang somehow set the rug on fire after trying to cook some chicken. "Heh heh heh, yeah. But you go on ahead. I think I left something in the car." Ruby said as Tai started to head for the house. "Ok Ruby, don't take too long though, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, as long as yang doesn't burn it again." Tai said winking to Ruby as he then entered the house.

When she was sure that Tai and Yang weren't seeing her from inside the house, Ruby turned her vision to Herbie who was sitting quietly as the sun started to set. "Uh… ok… can you hear me? Herbie, was it?" Ruby asked her car and to her surprise Herbie responded with two short and quiet horn honks along with dim flashes of light. "Oh, so you can hear me. Uh… ok… so… uh… how are you… doing?" Ruby asked not knowing what to ask her sentient car. Herbie then responded with a few short and quiet horn honks. "Oh that's good, to hear im glad your…" Ruby suddenly stopped when she realized that she understood what Herbie was. "Wait how did i understand that… and what was that about not knowing where you are?" Ruby asked to Herbie. But before Herbie could reply Tai called out that dinner was ready. "Ok dad, i'll be right there!" Ruby called out as Tai went back inside. "I have to go now Herbie but i'll be back tomorrow, and my father will see if he can fix you up." Ruby said and with that Ruby went inside for dinner.

It was about another hour until Herbie saw Tai coming out of the house with a toolbox and a baseball cap with two wrenches on the front of it. He then set the toolbox down under Herbie and opened the hood where the new parts for Herbie were still stored. "Ok little car, lets see if we can get you fixed up." and with that Tai set to work as the night rolled on. As herbie sat there while Tai continued to fix him up, Herbie knew that this journey with his new owner wasn't over by a longshot.

* * *

**And so we begin a new chapter with Herbie as he found his way into the hands of a new owner. And even though Ruby now knows what kind of car Herbie truly is, Herbie still doesn't know much about his new owner, but this was only the beginning for our little Volkswagen. If you wish to see more, Leave a polite review, a Favorite, and a Follow to stay tuned for the next episode when it comes around the next bend. Until then, keep on rolling. ;)**


	2. The Shining Headlights in the Darkness

**Since my first chapter got a lot of views to it i have decided to continue on with this story. And besides stories like this are pretty hard to come by. But anyway one of you did ask if Herbie would be usable as a gun in this story. I won't reveal much but you might see something later in the chapter, Plus someone that you might remember from Herbie's past. ;) Anyway get your racers out of the pits as we take the Second Lap of our story.**

* * *

It took all night for Tai to replace the engine parts in Ruby's new car. Mainly for some strange reason, he kept hearing strange sounds coming from the car whenever he tried to fix a part. Only when he checked where he heard it, there was nothing wrong. He even managed to give the car a little upgrade for Ruby's sake, just in case. When morning came, Tai even allowed the girls to help him repaint it. He had a lot of ideas to paint the car, and so did yang. But for a strange reason, Ruby wanted to keep the original design and paint it to look new. When Tai asked Ruby why, all she said was that she thought the design was fine the way it is. Following her daughters request, Tai, with the help of Yang, opened cans of peach, black, blue, and red paint and got to work on restoring the old car.

When Herbie was finished later that afternoon, he looked like he just rolled off the assembly line and was repainted by Jim Douglas once again. Ruby was so impressed with this that she even hugged Herbie once the paint had dried. Herbie had never felt so happy ever since Jim had passed away. "Aww, Herbie looks so great! Thank you dad." Ruby said as she then hugged Tai, who was confused at what she just said. "Wait, whos Herbie?" Tai asked, still a bit confused. "Oh yeah, I kind of wanted to call the car by that name. You don't mind do you?" Ruby asked worried that Tai might disagree with her calling her car by a name. "Well if you like it, then it's fine by me." Tai said as ruby then gave a happy smile. "Thanks dad. Mind if I go for a test drive?" Ruby asked, eager to spend a little time with Herbie. "Well alright, but be back before midnight or you'll be cleaning the outside of the house again." Tai said as he then headed for the house. "Thanks Dad." Ruby said as she also rushed into the house to grab a few things. While Yang headed to vale on her motorbike to investigate something.

Shortly after Ruby had gone inside Herbie felt a warm feeling swirling all around him. And from out of the open air, was the spirit of Jim Douglas himself. Then the spirit walked along side of Herbie and sat on his hood just like old times. "Well I see you made a new friend old pal." Jim said as Herbie saw Ruby in her room gathering a few things. "It sure was quite a ride we had together." Jim said and Herbie replied in a sting of honks. "I'm sure she and you will do fine together. And who knows? Maybe someday you two will do something that would benefit so many people." Herbie then honked in agreement. "Well it's been a fun ride Herbie." Jim said as he then got off Herbie's hood and started to walk away. But not before turning back to him one last time. "And if you ever need help Herbie, you know how to find me." Jim said and faded away as he walked away from Herbie. Just as Jim's ghost disappeared, and Ruby came out with a strange looking red device in her hands. She then got in Herbie and the two of them set off for vale.

Ruby managed to give Herbie speed test as she reached a long stretch of dirt road as she got closer to the city. Herbie only made it to 140 Mph before he had to slow down. It was that or end up in a tree again like he did in the El Dorado. But as Herbie made the turn he swore that he saw a woman with a black bow hiding in one of the trees as he and Ruby rounded the curve and was nearing vale. Once they made it to vale, Ruby turned a corner to find her sister's motorbike parked in front of a nearby club. "Huh? What's yang doing here?" Ruby said as she got out of Herbie. "Herbie stay here while I…" Before Ruby could finish a man suddenly flew out the window of the club and landed right on the street groaning after he fell. This made Herbie start to shake as he was frightened. "Woah woah woah, its ok Herbie. Just stay calm." Ruby said trying to calm the little Volkswagen down. Strangely Herbie then felt calm by Ruby when suddenly Yang then jumped out of the window where the man was flown from and landed right in front of Ruby and Herbie. "Yang, is that you?" Ruby asked as Herbie wondered what yang was doing in there. "Oh hey sis." Yang said in a smile. "Just what were you doing in there?" Ruby asked as Herbie began to roll towards Yang, only for Ruby to stop him. "Sigh, it's a long story." Yang said as she headed for her bike. "So what are you doing here Ruby?" Yang asked as she looked to Ruby, then to Herbie. "Oh I'm just giving Herbie a test drive while I'm out buying some more dust." Ruby said as she started back towards Herbie. "Well, alright then. I'll see you at home." Yang said as she started up her motorbike and drove off.

As Ruby sat down in Herbie and drove off she couldn't help but feel worried for her older sister. "Im mean sure Yang is going to combat school in a few days, but she seems to get herself into more trouble than she lets on." Ruby said receiving a questioning honk from Herbie. "Well she's my older sister, I know she looking out for me, but I feel like she's putting more weight on her shoulders than she can handle." Ruby said as she then pulled up to a store putting on some headphones, pulling up her red hood, and grabbing the strange device she put in Herbie's back seat and place it on her back. "Well anyway i'll be inside for a bit. Try not to cause to much trouble Herbie." Ruby said two single horn honks from Herbie as she entered the store.

It had only been a few minutes since Ruby had gone into the store when Herbie saw a group of well black dressed gentlemen along with a man carrying a cane in a white coat and round top hat walking towards the same store Ruby was in. They stop just before they entered and Herbie heard what they said before entering. "Alright boys i want you two to stay on guard out here, the rest of you are with me." The man with the cane said as he and most of the men walked inside.

Only two men stayed outside. And even though they were keeping on guard they didn't see Herbie roll up close to them. Herbie then flew one of his hubcaps at the man on the right side of the entrance, knocking him off his guard. "Gah! Don't do that!" The man said to the other man. "I didn't do anything!" the other man said and they got back on guard. In another effort to flush them out, Herbie then Leaked an oil puddle at the same man he threw the hubcap at. In a few seconds the man lost his balance and slipped on the oil. "GAHHHH!" the other man saw this and was confused. "Hey are you alright?" The other man asked, only to receive a slap to the face. "I told you not to do that!" the first man said as he pulled out a blade of red. "Hey don't go and blame this on me!" The other man said as he pulled out a strange looking gun. "Put that weapon away you fool!" the first man said. "You first." the other man said when suddenly the door flung open as one of the men from inside got thrown outside and landed on the first man. "Hah i told you it wasn't me!" the other man said only to then have another man land on top of him after being sent out the window. And there in the street Herbie saw Ruby who had flown out the same window, holding a giant red scythe as she turned to face the store. Then Herbie saw the same white coated man from inside the store looking at her in a surprised mood. "Okay… Get her!." the leader gestered and the rest of the men ran out to attack Ruby.

Before Herbie could react, Ruby was already defending herself like she was an expert at fighting. Herbie even swore he saw Ruby's scythe fire bullets which didn't make any sense at all. But then he remembered the upgrades he was given when he saw the leader aiming his cane at Ruby. "Gottcha." He said but before he could do anything, Herbie opened up his hood revealing a large builtin energy cannon, preloaded with what Ruby's father claimed to be dust and fired at the man taking him by surprise as he got flung into a nearby building. "What the?!" he said as he looked up to see Herbie's hood closing and two blades spike out from Herbie's front bumper as his headlights came on. "What in the name of…" Before he could finish, Herbie charged at him only for him to jump out of the way as Herbie then hit the brakes before hitting the building.

When Herbie turned around he saw the man making a run for a building with a ladder. Herbie then honked to Ruby and shined his lights at the leader as Ruby then saw him trying to escape. "Thanks Herbie!" and with that Ruby rushed after the crime leader as Herbie followed them on ground level.

As Herbie rounded a corner he saw a strange looking aerial vehicle hovering near the same building that Ruby chased the man up. As Herbie saw this he also saw a blonde woman in a smart white and black outfit and a strange looking purple and black cape running past him and heading for the building side that held the ladder. After a few seconds of explosions and a strange storm raining down ice shards, the chaos stopped as the strange vehicle few away. Herbie then drove to the building's ladder side only to see Ruby being dragged away by the same woman that had ran up the building. Not wanting to lose his owner, Herbie followed at a safe distance until they reached a derelict building. He saw the woman take Ruby inside but didn't see anyway to get inside himself.

After driving a few laps around the building, still looking for a way inside, Herbie was suddenly caught off guard as he saw a man with white hair in a green suit stare right at him as he rounded a corner. Herbie instantly stopped and didn't move hoping the man wouldn't realize that Herbie didn't have a driver. But surprisingly the man just sipped from his mug as he walked over to Herbie. "I'm surprised you made it this far little car. You must go through so much. And just to protect your driver I assume." Herbie was stunned when he heard this, but still didn't move. "Well go on say something. I mean miss rose has already spoken but you still haven't." the man said and Herbie responded with one single horn honk. "Hmmm, not much of a talker like miss rose was, although she did tell me what you managed to do to aid her and i must say i am quite impressed." Herbie was almost flabbergasted after hearing this. "I may have given miss rose the chance to come to beacon. But upon her request she also wanted you to come along as well. If that's fine with you of course." The man said as to another sip from his mug and Herbie gave a single Horn honk meaning that he would accept the offer.

After everyone loaded onto an aerial ship, along with Herbie, they set off for beacon. However as they flew over vale Herbie couldn't help but notice the people staring at him as they kept eyeing the strange car that was with them all. However Ruby and Yang both kept him company as they chatted on about going to beacon and how Ruby might be more special than the rest, (even though Ruby didn't want to be special.) Eventually after about 30 minutes they arrived at beacon as Herbie then saw a teenage boy running past him and hurled in one of the trash cans as Herbie was driven out by Ruby with Yang following on foot. Once Herbie stopped outside the airship Ruby got out as both her and Yang admired the view of Beacon Academy.

"The View of vale's got nothing on this." Yang said with Herbie agreeing with her with a short double honk his horn. "I know right?" Yang said. Since Ruby was going to Beacon with her sister and Herbie, she kinda had to explain Herbie's Sentient spirit to Yang. Strangely Yang took it quite well and had already gotten used to Herbie. But she made sure never to speak a single pun near Herbie. Suddenly Ruby got a bit giddy as she saw other students walking by as she eyed their weapons. Thankful though Yang grabbed ahold of Ruby and snapped her out of the trance she had. "Easy there little sister. After all their just weapons." Yang said only for Ruby to retort back at her. "Just Weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves. They're a part of us! Oh they're so cool." Ruby said still a bit giddy. "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon or Herbie over there? Aren't you happy with them?" Yang said and Herbie perked up as Ruby extended her scythe again. "Of course I'm happy with Cresent Rose. and you too Herbie" Ruby said as she patted Herbie's hood receiving a happy string of honks from the little car. "I just like seeing new weapons, that's all. I mean, it's like meeting new people. But better." Ruby finished only for Yang to pull Ruby's hood over her face. "Come on ruby, why don't you try to make some friends of your own?" Yang said as Ruby put her hood down. "But why would i need friends when i have you and Herbie?" Ruby said as Herbie gave a double honk. "Well… actually my friends are here so i need to get going. BYE!" Yang said as a crowd of people gathered around her whisking her off leaving Ruby spinning around and Herbie in dismay. "Sigh, I don't know what I'm doing." Ruby said as she started to fall backwards.

Before Herbie could catch her, Ruby crashed into a cart full of luggage. It was then that Herbie saw the same teenage girl he saw in vale when Ruby first bought Herbie. It was then he noticed that the girl in the white skirt was looking at Ruby in an angry mood. "What are you doing?!" the white haired girl said in an angry tone. "Uh… im sorry." Ruby said but the white girl was too angry to even pay attention to Ruby. "Sorry?! Do you have any idea what damage you could've done?" The other girl said as Ruby picked up one of the cases, only to have the white haired girl take it from her. "Gimmie that! This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." the white girl said as she grabbed one of the bottles of dust shaking it around as she was still ranting at Ruby. "What do you have to say for yourself?!" Then Herbie noticed Ruby was about to sneeze and rolled backwards rather quickly as Ruby sneezed. Suddenly the dust ignited and caused an explosion of fire which consumed both girls. Herbie did get away just in time to then see a bottle roll to a girl which he recognized as the girl from the forest from the day he was fully repaired and painted.

However as he saw the girl with the black bow pick up the dust bottle the white haired girl was still ranting a Ruby until Ruby finally had enough. "Hey I said I was sorry princess!" Ruby said sternly when the girl with the bow came up. "It's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the girl with the bow said which made Weiss a bit impressed. But not for long as the girl continued. "The same company infamous for it's controversial labor force and questionable business partners." Weiss was not happy after hearing this as she then turned back to Ruby and started to blame her again.

This was the last straw for Herbie as he then rolled up slowly to Weiss without her or Ruby noticing, Except the girl with the bow, who had a surprised look when she saw the little car roll on it's own. When Herbie was close enough to Weiss he rolled himself alongside while she was still ranting and leaked a bit of oil all over Weiss's boot.

"You complete dult! This all your…" Weiss didn't finish as she heard a strange sound coming from below her. She looked down to see that the car next to her had sprung a leak and had leaked oil all over her white boots. "AWWW WHAT?! MY BOOTS!" Weiss yelled. Ruby started to laugh a bit. At this point Weiss had had enough as she took the dust bottle from the girl with the bow and stormed off in a rage as her butlers gathered her belongings. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out, but Weiss didn't listen. "Sigh, guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." Ruby said and then turned to try to talk to the girl with the bow, only to see her walking away too. With a sad sigh she fell to the ground with a groan. "Welcome to Beacon…" Ruby said sadly as Herbie rolled up alongside Ruby giving a few honks of what sounded like sadness and guilt. "No it's fine Herbie… I just…" before she could finish a shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see a teenage boy offering her a hand. "I'm Jaune." The boy said as he helped her up. "Ruby…" She said as she then sat down in Herbie only to then suddenly recognize him. "Wait, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked. "Y-yeah that was me…" Jaune said as Ruby giggled a bit until she then opened Herbie's passenger door. "Need a lift?" Ruby asked. To her surprise and Herbie's, Jaune accepted and sat down as they then set off driving around the school grounds for a bit.

"All i'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune said and Herbie stopped. Not like Ruby was paying attention anyway. "Look, i'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said as she stepped out of Herbie, realizing he had stopped. "Oh yeah what if i called you Crater-face, or careless-driver considering you were not even looking in front of you!" Jaune said in retort as he also got out. Herbie felt insulted at this but didn't interfere this time since Ruby seemed like she was handling it. "Hey that explosion was an accident, and don't try to pin all the bad driving on me!" Ruby said in retaliation.

After a bit more retort Jaune faltered on one insult and gave up. Then the conversation died until Ruby then showed Jaune her Scythe. "Woah! Is that a Scythe?!" Jaune asked quite surprised. "Well it's also a gun as well." Ruby said then looked to Herbie. "But that's not all I have." Ruby said as she opened Herbie's hood revealing the energy cannon that was built into Herbie. "Woah… that's, impressive." Jaune said surprised that a small car could hold such a powerful weapon. "Yeah it even has blades that come out of the bumpers." Ruby finished while Jaune was still staring at Herbie's cannon. "Oh, that's cool!" Jaune said, impressed with all that Ruby had shown him. "So what about you? You have a weapon?" Ruby asked as she sat on one of Herbie's fenders. "Oh… uh… well, i got this sword." Jaune said as he pulled out a sword from his belt. Ruby was quite impressed with it, but Herbie on the other hand wasn't quite so impressed. "It even has a shield too." Jaune said as a sword holder then extended to full shield, which made Herbie impressed, until it started to act up on Jaune, making him fumble around trying to catch it.

After he explained a bit more about his gear, Ruby then took over the chat again. "Well i'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, i guess i did go a bit overboard in designing it." Ruby explained making both Jaune and Herbie surprised. "Wait you made that and the car's weapons?" Jaune asked. "Well the scythe, yes, i mean all students at signal craft their own weapons. But as for my car over there. My father was the one who actually built them into the car." Ruby said as she saw Jaune looking back at his weapon. "Nice, well my great-great-grandfather used my sword and shield to fight in the war." Jaune said as Ruby was then even more impressed. "I kind of like that, no one has an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said making not only Jaune a bit happier, but it made Herbie feel like Ruby was also impressed with himself as well. "Right, the classics." Jaune said as he then stepped back into Herbie as Ruby closed the hood and started the engine again and drove slowly on.

"So why did you help me out back there in the courtyard?" Ruby asked, making sure she kept her eyes on the road, even though Herbie was the one who was truly driving. "Well my mom always said that "strangers are just friends you haven't met yet", so I thought, why not." Jaune said as Ruby then suddenly hit the brakes again realizing they were getting nowhere. "Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked only for Jaune to be confused. "I thought you knew." Jaune said and this made Ruby worry a bit. "I'm guessing we're lost, aren't we?" Jaune asked as Ruby then leaned back into the seat. "Yeah, I believe that's a yes." Ruby said as she put her hands to her face in embarrassment. Then Herbie saw a nearby map which he then saw a certain round building that he was betting was where they needed to go. And to Ruby and Jaune's surprise, Herbie then burned rubber and pulled off his signature wheely again, making Ruby smile a bit as she cheered a bit. Jaune on the other hand was screaming like a girl as the little car then landed back on all four wheels. "GAH HA HA HA! GAH, Make It Stop! Whats Going ON!" Jaune yelled feeling like he was going to hurl again as Herbie continued towards the building where the students were gathering.

* * *

**And Herbie has made it to Beacon as Ruby now made her first friend Jaune. Although Yang has gotten used to Herbie, i get the feeling Jaune still has a long way to go… and now Herbie has adapted to Remnant as well and has guns and blades to aid him as he protects Ruby. I don't think weiss is still too happy about Herbie leaking oil all over her white boots, but hopefully she can simmer down enough to even realize that Herbie was the same car she saw the other day. And on the brighter side, at least Herbie got to see Jim Douglas one last time before things started to get chaotic. And what about the crime boss leader? Where did he go? If you want to know more, leave a polite review, a favorite, a follow, and stay tuned as we bring the cars back into the pits for some repairs and inspiration. Until then, Keep on moving forward, ;)**


	3. The Snowflake's Worst Nightmare

** After the last chapter skyrocketed with views favorites and follow, I want to continue this story for you guy since you've given so much support for these past few chapters. Although I may sometimes try to continue some of my other stories I may give most of my time and effort in this best viewing story, so keep tuned. And now, get ready as we prepare to take our third lap of, "The Rose and a Love Bug."**

* * *

Jaune would not stop screaming until Herbie came to a full stop as his face then flew right into the windshield. After he got out he fell to the ground, still a bit dizzy from all of the fast driving. As Ruby got out she saw Yang calling out to her. "Ruby, over here, I've saved you a spot." Yang called Herbie started to roll towards her with Ruby following him. As for Jaune he didn't realize that Ruby and the little car had left until he finally managed to get up a few seconds later. "Oh great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky, and possibly crazy girl to talk to?!" Jaune said as he tried to find a spot to watch the ceremony.

Once Ruby and Herbie came over to her, Yang saw Ruby in a bit of a bad mood and decided to find out what happened. "Soooo, how's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked only for Ruby to angrily look at her. You mean since you ditched me and Herbie and I exploded?!" Ruby said angrily. "Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang jokingly asked only to receive a smack in the back from Herbie's passenger door. Although she saw that coming, Yang wasn't prepared for what happened in the next minute. "No Yang, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! There was some fire and i think some ice…" Ruby said as she started to worry a bit. "Uh oh, did Herbie cause that?" Yang asked sarcastically, only to receive a smack to the back of the head from Herbie Hood, as well as a few angry honks from Herbie as well. "Geez Herbie calm down, i was only being sarcastic." Yang said rubbing where Herbie gave her a "Hood to the head".

"Well i wish i was being sarcastic as well. I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! Then she yelled at me! And then i sneezed, and then i exploded. And then she yelled again. And worse of all, Herbie here decided to leak oil over her boots and that made me feel really, really bad for that most of all. And all I wanted was for her to stop yelling at me." Ruby said not knowing that Weiss Schnee was right behind her and heard the whole thing. "YOU!" Weiss yelled making Ruby jump into Yang's arms. "Oh god, it's happening again!" Ruby whimpered as she cowered in Yang's arms. "Your lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff, and you cost me a great deal of Len now for my good boots!" Weiss yelled at her and Yang was surprised that Ruby actually did blow up. "Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said as she put Ruby down. "It was an accident. I swear it wasn't all my fault!" Ruby said trying to apologize for not only the explosion, but also Herbie's intentional leaking. Even though she didn't tell Weiss about Herbie's Sentient spirit.

At that moment Weiss then held what looked like a pamphlet about how to use dust then started to ramble so fast that neither Yang, Ruby, or Even Herbie could even follow along. At last when she finished Ruby was still confused about what she was trying to say. At least not until Weiss spoke up again. "You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked in a serious tone. "Yes more than anything." Ruby said in a worried tone as Weiss then handed her the pamphlet. "Then read this and don't ever speak to me again. As well as get your car repaired and maybe put in storage." Weiss said sternly.

This was enough for Herbie again, and as Yang tried to intervene, Herbie made his move by slowly roll toward Weiss. As Ruby tried to then offer her a trip to buy some supplies for school, Herbie was then in position as Weiss then started to sarcastically offer Ruby another friend making opportunity. Then Herbie slowly opened his passenger door as Ruby began talking again. "Oh wow, really?" Ruby asked with a smile only see Weiss give back an angry face again. "NO." Weiss said in an angry tone.

This was the signal for Herbie as he then closed his door right on Weiss's skirt. The force of the door was so loud that Yang, Ruby, and most of all, Weiss had heard it and looked to see that Weiss's dress had gotten caught in Herbie's door. "What the?! Did you do this?!" Weiss angry said to Yang and Ruby. "How could we? I mean we are standing over here?" Yang said and Weiss had enough as she tried to open the door to get herself free. Ruby and Yang couldn't help but giggle at this as she struggled. "STOP LAUGHING!" Weiss yelled, only getting madder. "GAH! LET. IT. GO!" Weiss yelled as she pulled real hard. Suddenly the car door flung right open. But Weiss was going with too much momentum to stop and fell right in front of Yang and Ruby. When Weiss looked up she saw the car door close and the sound of what seemed like someone blowing raspberries at her as she then saw the hood bounce up once.

Yang and Ruby could not stop laughing until Ozpin came onto the stage and spoke his speech. As he was speaking Weiss managed to get up but her sights were set on the car that held the number 53 on it as she was keeping her eyes on it. After Ozpin finished Glynda then informed the students on where to go and to prepare for the next day before dismissing them.

That Ruby and Yang were relaxing in the ballroom before they went to sleep. As for Herbie however, he had to remain outside. As Yang was hauling some sleeping gear for the night Ruby was chatting with Herbie, unaware that Weiss was watching the whole thing from a hidden spot in some bushes. "Well pal, that was pretty hilarious what you did to her. But please try to be more careful." Ruby said and Herbie honked in a sad tone. "I'm not mad Herbie, just try to stay on good terms please." Ruby said as Yang then called her inside to change into a nightgown. "I gotta go. But have a good night Herbie." Ruby said and with that she headed inside the ballroom and left Herbie alone. But not for long.

Weiss then revealed herself from the bushes and walked in front of the car, still in her normal clothes. "She even thinks the car is a person she can talk to? She is so not ready for combat school." Weiss said with a serious tone. Herbie felt insulted but didn't do anything until Weiss reached for his door. Weiss opened the door to find it still unlock. "She doesn't even lock her own car?! Where did she even get a licence?!" Weiss said as she sat down in the driver's seat. "Honestly what kind of girl is she? She shouldn't even deserve to be here, let alone drive this old broken down wreck." Weiss complained.

At this point Herbie had enough as he slammed his door shut to Weiss's surprise. "What the?! HEY, LET ME OUT!" Weiss said as she tried to open the door, only to then hear the engine start and the gear shift moving on it's own. Then the gas pedal hit the floor and the car shot forward. "WHATS GOING ON!" Weiss yelled as she held the wheel trying to turn it. Then she saw the car heading towards a bunch of garbage cans on the sidewalk. As they were passing them the car door flung open and Weiss screamed as she flew out of the car and into the garbage bins. When she stopped fumbling around and realized what had happened, she then saw the car turning around on it's own and honking what sounded like a mocking sound as it headed back for the ballroom. Weiss was so mad and confused at what had just happened when she realized she reeked of garbage and gave up on trying to teach Ruby a lesson. "I don't know what just happened, but you'll pay for this Ruby!" Weiss said to no one in particular as she headed back to freshen up and change for the night.

After Weiss had changed and freshened up she was staring in a bathroom mirror as she couldn't stop thinking about that car and what had happened in the past few hours when she got back to the ballroom she saw two girls fighting and decided to put a stop to it. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss said only now realizing that the two girls were the same girls from earlier "Oh, not you again!" both Weiss and Yang yelled at each other and the argument kept going until the girl with the black bow, who's name was Blake, blew out her candle and it went dark.

As Weiss tried to sleep that night she had a strange dream. It started her off in a field with sheep hopping over a fence. But what really scared her was that the sheep had the number 53 on all of them. Weiss didn't really care about this however. At least not until she saw the same car from earlier hop over the fence, only this time it had angry looking headlights and sharp pointed teeth that could belong to a monster. Worst of all it was howling like a Grimm. Once she realized it was chasing her she ran what felt like in slow motion. Then suddenly the howling stopped and was replaced by what sounded like tribe drums. When Weiss looked behind her, she saw multiple of the same car only in the form of a wheelie in what looked like Indian wear. And worse of all, they were armed with tomahawks that could be flung with the antenna. A few tomahawks flew past her until she found herself on top of the Beacon tower shooing away the same car that was in multiple again and had wings that were flying all around her. Suddenly after a few of them hit her with sprays of oil to the face, she fell off the tower and plummeted to her death. However before she hit the bottom, she woke up.

Weiss gasped as she woke up from her awful nightmare. "Oh my, that was awful." Weiss said realizing that everyone else was still getting up, and Ruby and Yang were nowhere to be found. After getting up, she headed for the locker room to change and grab her weapon "Myrtenaster", while putting the thought of that strange car to the back of her mind. While in doing so, she recognized a red headed girl in brown and gold armor as Pyrrha Nikos who was one of the strongest girls to come out of mistral. After a bit of convincing she thought everything was coming her way once again, despite having to worry about the strange car.

However, Jaune interrupted with a quirky smile. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said only annoying Weiss. "So Weiss, I couldn't help but overhear your fondness for me yesterday. Not to fear don't be embarrassed. So i heard the rumors about the teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune said and Weiss had enough. But Pyrrha spoke up again saying that the team might hold 4 students each. After hearing this Jaune tried to win Pyrrha to his side, but weiss soon put a stop to that and made Jaune a bit disappointed, until Pyrrha cheered him up with a compliment that made Weiss not any happier. "This kind of behaviour should not be encouraged." Weiss said hoping it would stop Jaune, but it didn't. And even worse he tried even harder to bring Weiss to his side. "Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help please?!" Weiss called and like an angel to her call a spear from Pyrrha hits Jaune sending him into one of the lockers. "I'm sorry." Pyrrha said in a sad tone. Just then Glynda came over the loudspeaker telling all the first year students to report to the cliffs for initiation. Following the order Weiss along with the other students headed for beacon cliff. However Weiss wouldn't be fully prepared for what she would see in the forest.

Under Ozpin's instructions Herbie was sent into the emerald forest earlier to not only keep an eye out for Ruby, but on a more personal note to Herbie, see if he can find a way back to his world of he can. As Herbie kept driving he eventually found where he entered Remnant when he first arrived. Unfortunately, it was still sealed off. So Herbie would still need help to get back home. With no other choice anyway, Herbie drove back into the forest as he started to hear the students flying towards him.

After Weiss and the other students had gained instructions from Ozpin and Glynda, they were launched into the emerald forest. Weiss began to use he Semblance to make her landing as she started to make her approach. When she finally landed she dusted herself off and kept an eye on her surroundings as she progressed forward. But a few minutes after landing, Weiss began to hear a strange sound. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Weiss called. But no one replied. Only the sound replied back. So cautiously, Weiss headed towards the noise. As she got closer she started to recognize the sound honking of a car horn. 'Here in the emerald forest? But how?' Weiss thought as she got closer. As Weiss came out of a set of bushes she came face to hood with the same car that had caused so much trouble for her yesterday. She screamed in a short panic, and investigated the strange car. "But how did this get out…" Before Weiss could finish the owner of the car suddenly came out of the bushes as both Weiss and Ruby Rose made eye contact.

At this point Weiss had seen enough and she left in a stressed mood leaving Ruby and Herbie behind. "Wait! Where are you going! We're supposed to be teammates." Ruby said sadly as Herbie honked his horn sadly as he opened his door. "No no, it's fine Herbie. Thanks for keeping me company at least." Ruby said as she sat down in the driver seat. Herbie then honked sadly. "Well at least we are together. That's what matters right?" Ruby said. But then the passenger door opened and Weiss sat down in a more stressed mood. "By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said as she closed her door. "You came back." Ruby said with a smile as Herbie started his engine and the three set off deeper into the forest.

As they drove through the forest, the two girls sat in silence as the trees and bushes rolled by. "So why did you come back?" Ruby asked to Weiss out of the blue. "Sigh, first of all, I won't let my mission be delayed since I couldn't find anyone else. And second of all, I can't seem to get away from you or this car. So, I might as well try to accept it." Weiss said when suddenly Ruby came to a stop as they surprisingly arrived at a clearing with a blocked off cave. "Well if it's me being slow your also worried about then don't be anyway i'll be back in a flash." Ruby said as she suddenly in a blur, disappeared from Herbie and rushed into the forest, leaving rose petals behind in her wake. "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time! … Ruby?" Weiss called as she got out of the car. Weiss started to get nervous as she kept hearing strange sounds all around her. "...Ruby?" Weiss called again, but no reply came. Then suddenly, creatures of Grimm then came out of the forest and surrounded Weiss and the car. Then from behind a Grimm was about to attack Weiss when suddenly the car's hood flew open and a cannon fired at it. Weiss saw this and was in surprise as she then took a battle stance against the Grimm.

Weiss, with the help of the car, had taken down a few of the Grimm at this point. But the Grimm just kept coming as both kept taking out more and more. Then Ruby came back and Weiss messed up a shot and they had to evacuate when the part of the forest caught fire. Surprisingly as they ran away, Weiss could swear the car managed to follow them, even though it had no driver! But Ruby was upset with this as they tried to catch their breath. "WHAT WAS THAT!? That should have been easy!" Ruby yelled. "Well maybe if you had exercised even the smallest about of caution with the placement of your strikes, i wouldn't have set the forest on Fire!" Weiss said. But as Ruby was about to speak Weiss interrupted again. "Still I'm surprised that someone who talks so much to her own Car for crying out loud would communicate so little during an encounter." Weiss complained. At this point even Ruby had enough. "HEY! Don't you go pulling Herbie into this!" Ruby said as Weiss scoffed. "Even a name for a car? Sigh, well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon, bravo." Weiss said as she started to walk away. This made Ruby so angry she sliced down a tree with Cresent Rose in a rage as she followed Weiss.

At this point Herbie thought it was wise to give them some space so he let them go on their way as he then went alone. Besides, thanks to Ruby his path was blocked by a tree. As he drove along he kept hearing the gunshots of other students making their way through the initiation. It had been a few minutes since he left Weiss and Ruby until he heard a voice that he recognized coming from a nearby bush. And out from the bush came Yang who was accompanied by Blake. "Wait, how did that car get here?" Blake asked as Yang came alongside Herbie. "I don't know, but at least we have a ride." Yang said as she got in. Blake just rolled her eyes and got in on the passenger side before they set off. Most of the ride was just silence as the two girls and Herbie drove on. Eventually they reached a forest clearing that held an old temple that reminded Herbie of the one he saw in Panama when he was driving with Paco. "Think this is it?" Yang asked to Blake who looked up. "Must be." Blake said as Herbie rolled down the hill. Herbie stopped short of the temple as Yang and Blake got out and went to the pedestals that were holding chess pieces. "Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said and to Blake's surprise Herbie gave a single honk in agreement. "Did that car just honked its horn without anyone inside of it?" Blake asked as Yang looked for a good chess piece to take. "Oh don't worry about that he does that a lot." Yang said. Blake was confused at how the car could be a he until yang grabbed a white knight chess piece. "How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked. "Sure why not." Blake said as she walked back to Yang. "Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" Yang said. "Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said only for the car's horn to shortly honk twice. "Yeah you said it Herbie." Yang said to the car which made Blake even more puzzled. "Herbie?" Blake asked as Yang then scratched her head. "It's going to be hard to explain but Herbie here is…" Before Yang could finish they heard what sounded like a girl screaming. "Some girl's in trouble. Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked only Blake didn't listen as she saw something falling.

Herbie looked up with his mirrors and saw Ruby falling from the sky to fast for him to react. However at the same time Jaune hit her in Midair and sent them both flying into a tree. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked to Yang. "I…" Before Yang could answer there was a gunshot and a girl screaming out like a cowboy as a large grimm then fell to the ground with a girl in pink clothes rolling off of it. "Aw. it's broken." The girl said as she then climbed back on it as a boy in green clothes came out from behind the fallen grimm. "Nora? Please… don't ever do that again." suddenly when he looked over, the girl named Nora had disappeared. Apparently, Nora had already reached the pedestals as she grabbed a white rook chess piece from one of the pedestals as she then started to sing, saying she was queen of the castle, until the boy in green called her over. "He he he. Coming Ren!" Nora said as she went over to the boy named Ren. but still Blake, Yang, and Herbie were at a loss of words.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked to Yang. "I…" Yang couldn't finish again as a giant scorpion Grimm came through the trees as Herbie then notice a girl with red hair who was wearing brown and gold clothes being chased by it. Suddenly then she called out to Jaune, who Jaune then Identified as Pyrrha. Then Jaune called out to Ruby who jumped down to Yang, who were both were relieved to see each other. But before they could hug Nora interfered as she cut in between and called her name out. But while this was going on, The giant scorpion Grimm was still coming.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked to Yang, who at this point had had enough. "GRRRRRRR! I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang yelled, even surprising Herbie as he began to shake. After a few seconds though, Herbie then saw something in his side mirrors which were still looking at the sky above to see Weiss Schnee holding onto a giant Nevermore Grimm. However she couldn't hold on and she let go. Jaune tried to catch her, and he did, but they were still too high and fell. Jaune land face first into the ground but Herbie then reacted quickly and caught Weiss with his sunroof open. Weiss then opened her eyes to find she was sitting right in Herbie's passenger side seat. "Huh? How did i..." before she could finish she saw Ruby rush right at the Deathstalker that chased Pyrrha here. But after a failed attack Ruby tried to run back but got caught on a feather that the Nevermore launched in a full on attack. At this point Herbie raised his fronted end up in the air opening his hood, trunk, and both doors as he bounced in the air. This scared Weiss a bit, but what really scared her was the gear shift moving on it's own again and the gas being put to the floor. "OH, not again!" Weiss yelled as the car shot forward maneuvering through the Nevermore's feathers. However the Deathstalker caught up to Ruby and was about to attack. Weiss now understood what the car was up to and prepared to put the Deathstalker on ice as the passenger door swung open with her holding onto it as they got closer to Ruby.

Just as the Deathstalker's tail came down Ruby closed her eyes and braced for death. But surprisingly it didn't come. Instead she heard Weiss's voice. "You are so childish." Ruby looked up to see that the Deathstalker's tail was inches from almost hitting Ruby. "Weiss?" Ruby called out as she saw Weiss, who was responsible for the ice wall that saved Ruby. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't get me started on your fighting style. And i suppose, i can be a bit…" Weiss couldn't respond for a bit until she felt the bumper of the car that helped save Ruby and found the word. "...Difficult. But if we're going to do this we'll have to do this together. So if you stop showing off, i'll be… nicer" Weiss finished as Herbie then rolled alongside her giving a kind honk to her. "Well i'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said trying to apologize. "Your fine." Weiss said as she headed towards Herbie, leaving Ruby to Yang as she was still coming. "Listen, Herbie was it?" Weiss asked receiving a honk in agreement. "Sorry about all that I said yesterday and today… honestly, I never would have thought you would be sentient. And i guess you really do care for Ruby do you?" Weiss asked as she received a single honk in agreement. "Well thanks for helping me save her." Weiss finished as she patted Herbie on the hood and both of them headed back for the group.

* * *

** Well it seems like Weiss and Herbie are now good friends after that save for Ruby. But that doesn't mean they are out of the woods yet. But still i feel that something more evil than the Grimm is coming… even more evil than the white fang will ever be. Herbie and Team RWBY better beware, for trouble is coming. If you can guess what this trouble will be then leave your response in the review section and leave a favorite, a follow, and stay tuned for the next chapter as we bring our cars back to the pits for refueling and repairs. Until then stay cool everyone. ;)**


	4. The Return of Hatred

**Before I get into this chapter I wanted to give a warning that in most of the chapter, Roman Torchwick will be the star for a bit after Team RWBY and Team JNPR are formed. And what's worse, an old enemy of Herbie will return for revenge. But no more spoilers. Prepare yourself for a collision on Turn Four as we enter the fourth lap of, "The Rose of a Love Bug."**

* * *

As everyone had gathered they then heard the nevermore flying ahead as it flew about. "Guys, that thing's circling back. What are we going to do?" Jaune said in a nervous tone. "Look there's no point in wasting time. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said as she pointed to the pedestals. "She right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said and Jaune felt confident. "Run and Live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said as he and Ruby went to grab 2 more chess pieces. Just then everyone saw that the Deathstalker was starting to break from the ice. "Time we left." Ren said and with that everyone including Herbie headed further into the ruins to try to hide until the coast was clear.

Everyone then hid as the Nevermore then landed on top of a tower. Just as they were about to run, the Deathstalker then plowed out of the forest right behind them. "Aw Man RUN!" Jaune yelled as everyone scattered. Herbie then blocked the Deathstalker's path as he then opened his hood and started to fire his cannon at the Deathstalker. "Nora distract the bird!" Ruby yelled and Nora then pulled out her grenade launcher and stood behind Herbie as both Car and girl shot at both Grimm. Then the Nevermore went out of view as Herbie then shot back in Reverse as Nora stood on his bumper. As Herbie and Nora got closer to the bridge Pyrrha and Ren started to give cover fire as everyone headed for the bridge. Once Nora and Herbie reached the bridge Nora got off and ran with the others while Herbie kept the Deathstalker distracted.

Then to Herbie's horror the bridge then was attacked by the Nevermore plowing through it as everyone got separated. Then to Herbie's blessing, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren came back and helped Herbie to take the Deathstalker down. As this was going on, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang kept their focus on the Nevermore as they attacked it with all they had.

Meanwhile back on earth somewhere in the mountains, a Storm had just brewed as a lightning bolt struck a piece of ground where a car had blown up years ago. And in that pitch black darkness, the ground opened up in the form of a ramp to what looked like the underworld as a red glow was produced. Once it had opened up a small black Volkswagen Beetle came out as another flash of lightning struck. It growled as it came out looking like it just came of an assembly line from the underworld brand new. It turned on it's headlights and drove up an old Dam ramp and got back onto the road. It then sped off with the sound of turbo. And it disappeared into the night.

Back on Remnant Herbie had just launched Nora into the air with his hood as he then fired at the Deathstalker again as Nora then came down pounding her war hammer right into the Deathstalker. Herbie then shot forward as the giant scorpion Grimm started to collapse. As he made it under the large Grimm, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren made it over the Grimm as well as the Deathstalker then fell into the abyss below. They all then turned around just in time to see Ruby run up the Cliff face as she held the Nevermore with her scythe and sliced off it's head as she reached the top.

"Wow." Jaune said as he saw what had happened. Herbie then gave a single impressed honk of his horn as Herbie was amazed with how Ruby had performed. After they all regrouped they then climbed into Herbie, who was still shaking from relief, and headed back to beacon for the end of the initiation.

On the way Nora and yang were sitting on Herbie's fenders as Ruby was driving and Weiss was in the passenger seat. Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune were both in the back seat while blake was sitting on the roof with Herbie's Sunroof open. They whole way back to Beacon was just laughter and getting to know each other and even Ruby and Yang truly introducing Herbie to everyone. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and even Blake were speechless after hearing this. Nora on the other hand thought it was kind of cool. Weiss however just smiled as they continued on for Beacon Academy as the sun began to set.

Meanwhile Horace had driven further up the mountain as he could smell his old enemy's scent of oil as he drove further and further up the mountain. The storm kept bringing down thunder and lightning as Horace soon reached a tunnel that was blocked by a rockslide. Horace growled until he then realized that his weapons were also restored when he came back from the dead. So Horace then turned around making his back bumper face the rockslide and opened a slot from underneath his licence plate and out came to grenade launcher. Once Horace fired two into the rockslide, he shot forward to get clear. Then as another lightning bolt struck, the grenades went off blowing away the rockslide. Horace then drove into the tunnel as another rockslide came down blocking his way out. But Horace didn't care. As long as he could take down Herbie, then Horace would finally have his revenge.

Once Herbie and the others made it back to Beacon Ozpin began pairing students into their team. Once Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren came to the stage Herbie gave them a proud toot of his horn as they became Team JNPR, which was lead by Jaune to Herbie's surprise. Once Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang went up Herbie then gave a Louder toot on his horn as the crowd clapped. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as, Team RWBY. Lead by, Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as the crowd started to clap again. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she hugged her sister in pride as Herbie then rolled up onto the stage to greet Ruby. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year." Ozpin finished as the sun had almost set.

Meanwhile in an old warehouse, Roman Torchwick had just gotten off the phone and sighed in disgust as member of the white fang who was helping him had just rolled in a cart that had a crate filled with dust crystals. Roman then paid the White fang grut what he promised and ordered him to open the crate. Once the crate was opened Roman then picked up one of the crystals and examined it. "We're gonna need more men." Roman said as a second white fang member then came in. "Torchwick, after discussing with the white fang, we have found out where that car that you said had tried to fight you had come from." the merc said and Roman turned and faced him. "Did you now? Take me to where you claim you saw it come from." Roman said as he headed outside.

Once he reached the roof there was a Hoverplane waiting for him as he got in he notice his usual partner wasn't here this time. He didn't dwell on that for long as they took off. After a few minutes of flying, Roman noticed that they were flying over the emerald forest. "Are you sure this is where the white fang saw that car come from?" Roman asked the pilot who was also from the white fang. "Positive, our Mercs swear they saw that same car you described to us, came from here." The pilot said as he started to slow down the Hoverplane. "Alright, if you are true to your word then so be it." Roman said sarcastically as the Hoverplane landed in a clearing.

The white fang that was already there had lit up the area with flares as Roman stepped onto the ground as he held his hat. "From what we could gather the car came from here." the merc said as he pointed to a rockslide that looked like it blocked a tunnel. "Ya don't say, well the funny farm called, they want their crazy merc back." Roman said when suddenly an explosion from the other side of the rockslide was heard. "What was that?" Roman asked when suddenly the rockslide exploded sending debris everywhere. Once the dust settled, Roman looked back at where the explosion occurred and saw what looked like a car similar to the one that fought him when he was fighting the girl with the scythe. But as he aimed his cane at it he realized it wasn't the same one. This car was all black with a weird looking bumper and headlights that were covered up which made it look like smug eyes. Roman then saw the car rolled up to him and open it's door.

Horace felt like this man was his kind of driver that reminded him of Simon. So in an offer he opened his door to him only to have most of the men around Horace to raise their guns and blades at him. "Put the weapons down you fools. I get the feeling that this car has a bit of a score to settle. Am I right?" the man asked Horace and in agreement Horace growled making the man give off a smile of evil. "That what i thought." the man said as he then entered Horace.

Roman felt quite power as he grabbed the steering wheel of the car that looked like it was as evil as he was. "Well if you don't mind men i think i'll drive back." Roman said as the door then closed by itself. "Alright just keep that car away from me." One of the mercs said and the others murmured in agreement. But Roman gave a wicked smile as he then reached for the gearshift and rolled off.

As Roman drove off he noticed that there was a letter sitting on the dashboard. Letting the car drive him back to vale, Roman opened the letter to find a note left behind from the car's last owner. "If your are as wicked as I am, then take care of Horace for me. If you need help with anything, Horace will be your wicked companion. Signed, Simon Moore III. Horace huh? That's quite an evil name you have." Roman said with Horace giving a Growl in agreement. "say what do these switches do?" Roman said as he noticed the switches by Horace's steering wheel. He then flipped the first one and saw drill tops coming out of Horace's wheels. "Well that explains that one." Roman said as he then flipped the second one and heard a launching sound coming from the back. He then noticed an explosion from what he then figured out was how Horace blew the tunnel clear.

Then Roman flipped the final switch to find a laser had activated and was slicing the trees as they drove through the forest. "Well i must saw that was quite impressive." Roman said as they then exited the forest and then got on the main road heading for vale. Once they reached the warehouse Roman had as a safe house, Roman got out and looked over Horace. "Horace, I'd say we are going to get along just fine." Roman said as Horace growled in agreement.

* * *

**Uh oh, we may have made it out of the collision on turn four, but now Horace is back from the dead, and worse, Roman Torchwick has joined forces with Horace to take Ruby and Herbie down. This could spell trouble for Team RWBY and Herbie if Torchwick and Horace get their way. Lets just hope Love wins over hate again. If you wish to help fight this battle, then leave a polite review, a favorite, and follow to keep tuned. Until then, may love stay strong.**


	5. The Sadness and The Hope

**Welp with Horace back this could spell trouble for our favorite love bug this chapter. Especially since Horace has Roman Torchwick in the driver seat. But anyway this will be Team RWBY's first day at beacon as well as having a little adventure in vale as well. However there will not only be excitement, but there will also be resentment, and sadness as we get later on in the chapter. But I promise, this story will have a happy ending for Herbie. But I since I couldn't think of a remnant style opening for this chapter, I decided to try to make a temporary guest appearance from one of my other stories so keep an eye out for them as they will be guest stars part of this chapter. ;) So now as we exit the pits and the green flag is waved, we enter the 5th lap of, "The Rose of a Love Bug".**

* * *

As Weiss began to wake up with a yawn she was suddenly rudely awaken by the sound of a blow whistle and fell off her bed. "GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" Ruby said with a smile on her face. "What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss said in an upset tone. "Well now that you're awake we can truly begin our first order of business." Ruby said as Weiss got up. "Excuse me?" Weiss said as she brushed herself off. "Decorating!" Yang Blurted out. "What?" Weiss said confused. "We still have to unpack, and maybe clean." Blake said as her suitcase suddenly opened up without warning. Weiss couldn't find an answer for this as she looked out the window to see Herbie on the curb. Suddenly Ruby then once again blew her whistle again making Weiss trip over onto the floor in fright. "Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" Ruby said as she raised her hand in the air. "Banzai!" Blake and Yang said as they then copied Ruby's pose. Then they all tilted to one side as Weiss began to groan in annoyance.

After they finished decorating and unpacking however, they then realized that their beds were stacked in a pile that would be suited unsleepable to even a dog. "This isn't going to work." Weiss said looking at the mess of beds. "Well it is a bit cramped." Blake said agreeing with Weiss. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang said as she tried to think of a way to make more room for them all. "Or we could ditch the beds, and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby said in a happy tone. "Wait, that doesn't sound like a good idea. It sounds dangerous." Weiss said in a nervous tone. "And super awesome!" Yang said trying to save Weiss's sentence from ending up reverting the idea they just heard. "Well, it does seem efficient." Blake pointed out thinking it would help. "Well we should put it to a vote…" Weiss said but unfortunately her answer was not what she hoped for. "Ha, I think we just did." Ruby said and Weiss knew she was out voted.

Immediately they got to work and after a time skip, they finished. "Objective, complete!" Ruby said as they examined their work. On the right the beds were stacked with books holding the four legs, and the top left bed was hung in midair by ropes and covered with a sheet that was also hung by ropes. Ruby would sleep in the top left with Weiss under her, while Yang took the top left with Blake on the bottom bed. "Alright, our second order of business is!... Classes." Ruby said with an unhappy voice but was serious for her schoolwork. Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9:00 we've got to be-" before Ruby could finish Weiss interrupted. "What?! Did you say 9:00?!" Weiss said with a shock. "Umm… yeah. Why?" Ruby asked in confusion. "It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss yelled as she ran out the door with the rest of Team RWBY right on her tail.

As Ozpin and Glynda saw Teams RWBY and JNPR running to get to class on time Herbie then started to roll away without anyone noticing. With Team RWBY in class all day, Herbie realized that neither Ruby or Yang, or anyone else for that matter would have time for him. So he decided to go out and do something on his own. Once he reached vale the streets were a bit quiet, which delighted Herbie. It meant he could stretch his wheels freely without having much of an interruption. So once Herbie stopped at the first traffic light he saw, Herbie revved his engine preparing to do a bit of a time trial race around the city. The clock struck 9:15 on the dot as the light went green and spun his tires. He then took off in a wheely as Herbie then began his first unofficial race in a long time.

**(Insert Herbie the Love Bug Theme and a Time Skip)**

As soon as Herbie made it back to his starting point his clock then read 9:30. It had taken him 15 minutes to race around Vale and back. He then decided to try and top that. But before he could rev his engine for the second time, Herbie then saw a small black creature with yellow eyes and antennas appear in front of him. Herbie didn't know what this was since it wasn't Grimm but as it inched closer Herbie became frightened as he shifted in reverse and drove away. He didn't stop until he backed into an alleyway with no other way out. As then the creature appeared in front of him again. He honked in a scared tone as he slowly reversed before running out of alley. Then to Herbie's horror, more of the same creatures appeared and blocked his way out. Herbie began to wail and shake in horror, thinking that leaving beacon was a mistake.

Just as the creatures had nearly reached his bumper, a bright slash blinded Herbie as the creatures suddenly disintegrated. And there in front of him was a girl in a weird looking turquoise blouse and black skirt with black sleeves with digital screens on them. She had turquoise hair in very long pigtails coming to her skirt and she was holding what looked like a giant key in her right hand. From Herbie's perspective, this girl was responsible for taking out those creatures. Just before Herbie could make his escape, a squeaky voice was heard from the alleyway. "You always have to jump in to battle without letting us help you, you know that?" the voice said as to Herbie's surprise a Duck in a weird blue sailor outfit and a dog walking on two legs in a weird looking green outfit walked into the alleyway. The duck looked like he was upset as the dog just gave a chuckle. "Gawsh Donald, from how I see it, Miku really is getting better." the dog said as he looked to the girl. "Ah what do you know ya big palooka?" the duck said as he then tapped his flipper in an impatient way as it crossed it's arms. "Come on Donald, give Goofy some credit, he's just trying to be nice." the girl said as the key she was holding suddenly disappeared to Herbie's surprise. "Oh Brother." the duck said as Herbie then tried to give the duck a bit of mischief and repeated it's words with his horn.

"WHAK!" the duck gasped as he heard the horn. "Ok did one of you do that?" the duck then said to the girl and dog. The girl and dog both shook their heads and the duck looked back at Herbie. "What's the big idea?" the duck said and once again Herbie then repeated his words but with his horn again. "Aw Phooey!" the duck said as he kicked Herbie's bumper. In retaliation Herbie opened his hood hitting the duck in the head and sending it flying and it landed right behind the girl and dog. "Donald are you ok?" the girl said to the duck which Herbie thought was Donald. "Gawsh Donald, i think you hurt his feelings." the dog said to Donald. "What?! What are you talking about Goofy?" Donald asked the dog that Herbie thought was Goofy. "Didn't anyone else notice that car has a soul?" Goofy said and both the girl and Donald looked from Goofy to the car until suddenly both of them gasped with complete shock on their faces. "You mean that car is alive?!" the girl said and Herbie replied with a short double honk and rolled towards them. That was enough for the girl to walk up to Herbie. "Ok I've seen a lot, but I never saw a living car before." The girl said as she touched Herbie's hood and brushed her hand along it. "Gawsh Miku, didn't you act the same when you saw another world?" Goofy said to the girl who was apparently name Miku.

"Khee hee, don't remind me…" Miku said as she then looked inside Herbie. To Herbie, Miku sort of reminded him of Ruby when Ruby first got Herbie. "Oh brother, anyway we should get going." Donald said as he started to walk out of the alley. "Gawsh, well come on Miku, we still have to try to find the King." Goofy said as he followed Donald out. "Ok but we also need to find Luka and Kaito!" Miku called out but neither Donald or Goofy heard her. "Well goodbye little car. Maybe we'll meet again someday." Miku said and with that she left the alley and left Herbie alone. With not much else to do Herbie decided to stay in the alleyway and rest for a bit.

**(Time Skip, Close to Sundown, Vale Alleyway)**

When Herbie woke he saw that the sun was going down and he needed to get back. Otherwise Ruby might start to worry. As he was about to leave the alleyway however, a car suddenly turn in fast and faced Herbie. After a second Herbie suddenly recognized the car as Horace. The very same car that he beat with Hank Cooper before Hank went away to race Formula 1 cars again. As Horace's lights turned on and shone on Herbie, Herbie began to shake and cower as his old enemy growled at him. Just then Herbie saw someone get out. After a quick second Herbie then realized it was the same man that Herbie and Ruby tried to stop when he tried to rob a dust store. "Well well well, little car little car, we meet again. But i'm afraid this time. It's the end of the road." The crime leader said as he aimed his cane at Herbie.

Roman Aimed his cane at the little car ready to give it a rocket to the hood. However Horace shot forward to Roman's surprise and started to tear apart the little car with it honking out in agony and pain as damage was dealt. "Ohhh, Ouch… that's gotta hurt, Ack! Ooohh... " Roman said as Horace finally finished as the little bug then sat in pieces and Horace growled at it. "Sheesh and I thought I was unforgiving." Roman said as he sat back in Horace. As he reversed out of the alley he started to feel a bit nervous for Horace. "I'd say your a mad dog Horace, might have to keep a short leash on you next time." Roman said only to receive an angry growl from Horace. "Hey hey i was only kidding." Roman chuckled as he and Horace then disappeared into the night.

**(Night Time, Team RWBY Dorm)**

Ruby had fallen asleep trying to study as Weiss then came in and woke Ruby up. "Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep I'm sorry." Ruby said in shame until Weiss covered Ruby's mouth to her surprise and signaled her to hush for a second. "How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asked to Ruby. "Uh, I don't…" Ruby didn't finish as Weiss demanded an answer in a quiet tone and a roll of eyes. "Uhh! Cream and five sugars!" Ruby panically said. "Don't move." Weiss said as she ducked down to her bed. Then she returned with a filled coffee cup. "Um, thanks Weiss." Ruby said with a bit of a smile. Then Weiss started to apologize for what she said earlier and told Ruby that she would do whatever she would do to support her. This made Ruby feel better. As Weiss left the room for an evening stroll.

As Weiss then headed on her stroll she decided to see if Herbie was willing to talk to her anymore. But to her surprise, when Weiss got to where she last saw Herbie, Herbie was nowhere to be found. "Herbie?" Weiss started to think that Ruby put him somewhere else. But in desperation she searched around campus. It was 9:30 PM and there was still no sign of Herbie anywhere. "Oh where are you?" Weiss said to herself. "Uh… who are you talking about?" A fellow student heading in for the night asked. "Uh, actually i was looking for a car, it uh, had the number 53 on it. Have you seen it?" Weiss asked but her answer would send her out of beacon. "Number 53? Someone reported a white car with that number in an alleyway in vale. Don't know where though." the student asked and he walked back to his dorm. "Thank you!" Weiss called and she headed to vale to find Herbie.

It was about 10:00 PM when Weiss finally reached Vale. in her instinct she pulled out her scroll and called Ruby hoping she was still awake and studying. "Ruby, Ruby, Please pick up." Weiss said to herself as Ruby picked up a few seconds later. "Ugh, Weiss i'm in the middle of studying what is it?" Ruby yawned as Weiss got a bit nervous. "Ruby I think something happened to Herbie, I didn't see him where you left him and I think he's in vale somewhere…" Weiss said and Ruby got scared on her end two. "What?! Ok i'll hurry down and try to help. Be there soon!" Ruby said as she then hung up. "Please hurry." Weiss said as she started to look for Herbie.

"Herbie?!... Herbie!" Weiss called as she walked down the streets of vale as she still couldn't find him. It was about 10:15 PM when she was beginning to lose hope. "Herbie!" Weiss called once more as she then heard a weak and quiet honk nearby. "Herbie… Herbie!" Weiss called as she followed the sound of Herbie's quiet honking. When she turned into an alleyway Weiss gasp. She had Finally found him but he looked like he took a big thrashing and lost. "Herbie…" Weiss said as she walked towards the thrashed love bug. Herbie kept weakly honking as Weiss then sat down by left fender as one of his headlamps was still working, which meant he was still alive. "Oh Herbie, what happened to you… who… did..." Weiss started to tear up a bit as she leaned a bit on Herbie's fender as he kept weakly honking to her. "I'm… I'm so sorry this happened Herbie. I… I…" Weiss then began to cry on his fender as Ruby finally found them and gasped in horror. "Her-Herbie?!" Ruby weakly said as she saw the state of he dear friend. Herbie weakly honked at Ruby as Weiss looked up. "I'm, I'm sorry Ruby." Weiss sobbed as she looked to Ruby. Ruby then fell to her knees as she hugged onto Herbie from the hood. "D-don't, we-we'll fix you up…" Ruby said weakly as Herbie's Honk got weaker. "No please… don't go… Please." Ruby said as a tear fell from her eye and landed on Herbie's hood as she began to sob as well.

Then suddenly the tear twinkled silver, and there was a small sound of metal moving. When Weiss looked she saw that the engine looked completely fine. "gah… wh-what?" Weiss weakly said and then to her shock she saw Herbie starting to reform, like he was repairing himself. Weiss stepped back as Ruby was still sobbing not knowing what was happening. "Uhh… Ruby?..." Weiss tried to ask but Ruby wasn't listening. After a few more seconds Herbie then started to look like he never got damaged and his broken off parts rolled back onto him and put themselves back on. Weiss was amazed at this. After a full minute had passed Herbie then looked like the smash up never happened and Weiss smiled with some much joy she didn't know what to say. As Ruby looked up Herbie the Proudly honked his horn feeling great. "Herbie?! HERBIE!" Ruby Cheered as she then hugged Herbie in a happy way.

"Oh Herbie i'm so glad your ok. But how, how did you do that." Ruby asked but Weiss then spoke a bit. "Wait Ruby, it might be crazy but… I think Herbie found a semblance!" Weiss said still shocking herself a bit. "Wait you think so?!" Ruby asked in utter shock. "Well maybe, I don't know. Wait Herbie, who did this to you?" Weiss asked the little car. Herbie then honked a few times then growled his engine like he was mimicking a Grimm. "Wait are you saying a car like you did this to you?!" Ruby asked and Herbie honked in a yes manner. "Well we'll deal with him again i bet. But let's get you home for now." Ruby said and with that both Ruby and Weiss got into Herbie and they headed back for beacon.

After they got back to beacon Ruby began to get out but Weiss stopped her. "I don't think that should be a good idea… after what happened tonight, I don't think we should leave Herbie alone." Weiss said as Ruby then closed the driver door. "You sure you want to spend the night with me and Herbie? Because Weiss I don't want you to be too mad at-" Ruby didn't finish as Weiss hushed her again. "I honestly don't mind as long as it means Herbie's safe." Weiss said and Herbie honked in a happy tone. "Well if you and Herbie are fine with it then alright." Ruby said as Herbie then reclined both front seats for Ruby and Weiss as they began to fall asleep. Just nearby in the moonlight Ozpin had seen and heard everything. He pondered what he could do to help as he then headed back to his office for the night.

* * *

**It looks like Horace finally made a move and it almost costed Herbie's life. But how did Herbie repair himself? Was it fate? Was Weiss correct on Herbie Achieving a Semblance? And what about Horace? What's he going to do if he finds out that Herbie is still alive? So many questions to answer. But anyway if you like this leave a polite review, and give this a favorite and a follow. Oh but before i go i would like to point out that the guest stars from the beginning were from my Smile of the Heart Story. But I must remind you I don't own either Kingdom Hearts (Owned by Disney and Square Enix) Or the Vocaloids (Owned by Crypton Future Media). Anyway i rambled on enough so, so long until next time. ;)**


	6. The Bug and The Bully

Ozpin was still in his office as he flipped through a couple of contacts to help him with a special project he had an idea. As he finished, he looked outside to see the little car with Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee sound asleep inside. Then he picked up his scroll and started to make the first call. "Yes… ok… now listen… you remember that favor you owed me?" Ozpin started as the night went on.

Weiss Schnee was the first to wake up as she rose from Herbie's seat. She was still a bit drowsy so she wasn't paying attention as the morning sun shone through a window. She opened the door suddenly hearing it hit something. "Wha-What was that?" Weiss yawned as she managed to get out, only to bang her face into a wall. She then looked around and found they were in a small garage large enough for Herbie with two garage door, one in front of Herbie and one behind him. Now feeling scared Weiss looked out a nearby window and saw Beacon Academy, much to her relief. "Ruby, Ruby wake up…" Weiss said as she then reached for Ruby who was still sound asleep inside Herbie. "Uhhhh, Weiss? Wait! Where are we?!" Ruby suddenly said as she was wide awake and now able to see where they were. "I don't know but apparently we're still in Beacon." Weiss said as Ruby got out of Herbie, who was the only one still asleep.

Then by accident, Ruby hit her back against a button then one of the garage door in front of Herbie began to open to reveal the Team RWBY room. "Huh?!" Ruby gasped as the door finished opening. "How in the world?!"… Weiss said as she saw Yang and Blake still asleep.. At this point both girls were in shock. Then a message came onto both the girl's scrolls. It was from Ozpin. 'Ruby and Weiss, sorry if i might have given you a scare. If you are aware, you may have noticed the garage you woken up in. Since your car is as much a part of your team as you girls are, i decided to give you car a place in your dorm as well. Consider it a gift, for making amends from last night. Ozpin.' Both Ruby and Weiss were amazed at this as Herbie then woke up with a loud honk. This suddenly made Blake and Yang fall out of their beds in fright. Like a couple of stooges, Yang fell on top of Blake making both girls groan as they got up.

Ruby, Weiss, and Herbie all laughed as Yang and Blake got back up. "Ok not funny little sis." Yang said in an upset tone. "Say how did that car get in here anyway?" Blake said as she saw Herbie. "Wait a minute, Blake's right. Where did this new room come from?" Yang asked as she looked around the small garage. "I think it was Ozpin was behind this." Ruby said as she show yang the message she received from him. "Wow that's pretty cool of him." Yang said in glad tone. "Never thought Ozpin would do something like this, and just for a little car." Blake said in her normal tone. Ruby was about to tell them both what happened last night to Herbie, but she held it off, not wanting to have the others worry about him that much. "Yeah, heh heh, what are the odds." Ruby said as Weiss then saw Herbie's clock saying it was 8:50 AM. "AGH! We're going to be late for class again if we don't hurry!" Weiss said as they all immediately rush into the bathroom to get dressed for class. Once they got out, they headed for the door only to hear Herbie honking. "Wait a second, we can take Herbie. Come on girls." Ruby said as she rushed for the driver seat with the rest on her tail.

As Ruby then started the ignition, she realized the back garage door was still shut. "Wait now what…" Ruby said as she then saw a small remote on Herbie's driver sun visor. "Maybe this will do something." Ruby said as she pushed the button that had a number two on it and it closed the door between the garage and the dorm. "Oops, maybe this one." Ruby said as she pressed the button labeled one and sure enough, the back door opened to Ruby's relief. As she backed out Herbie she made sure to close the door again and immediately punched the gas as Herbie sped off towards their first class of the day.]

**(A few weeks later)**

It took Team RWBY a few days to get used to Herbie living so close to them, but after a while Ruby, Weiss, and Yang started to get used to it. As for Blake however, she was still unsure as to why they allowed a car that they all kept talking to for some strange reason stay in the dorm, or rather, the dorms garage. But she didn't speak up as she didn't want to start any complaints as the rest of the team seemed to be fine with it.

It was now the day that a group of students were to gather some sap in the Forest of Forever fall. And on Glynda's hopes, Team RWBY also brought Herbie along, just as something to carry the sap back. However as Herbie was waiting for the Teams to gather the sap he noticed that Jaune was collecting more sap than he should have been collecting. As Jaune then started to walk off, Herbie then rolled quietly after him as he walked toward what Herbie saw was Team CRDL.

"Guys what's going on?" Jaune nervously said as he viewed the other teams still collecting sap. "Payback. And your going to do it." Cardin said as he then handed Jaune a jar of red sap. "D-do what?" Jaune Nervously said as he held the jar. "Hit that red head with the sap! Either that, or I'll tell Goodwitch about you, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." Cardin said and Jaune got even more Nervous as he aimed at the jar Pyrrha. But then he plucked up courage and turned it down, and even threw the jar right at Cardin. "Oh ho ho, you've done it now…" Cardin said in a smug but sarcastic tone. Then they Team CRDL grabbed Jaune and dragged him into the forest.

Herbie was shocked as he saw all that went down and immediately followed after them, staying in the shadows. Once they stopped, Team CRDL started to give Jaune a beat down that made Herbie's Oil Boil. "I don't care what you do to me, but you are not messing with my team." Jaune said in a brave tone which made Herbie feel proud for Jaune. This made Team CRDL's leader more angry and just as he was about to hit Jaune in the face, Herbie made his move and flung one of his hubcaps at the leader. "GAH! Who did that!" the leader said as he looked to Herbie. He was even more angry while Jaune was happy to see Herbie remembering him from the first day of school and the initiation.

"Whoever did that is going to pay for this!" Cardin said as he threw Jaune to the ground and stomped towards the little car. "Ok you want to fight me, well, Hows this?!" and Cardin hit the car so hard he left a dent in the driver door. "Yeah how do you like that done to your car huh?!" Cardin called out when suddenly he heard a loud metal noise and saw the dent repairing itself. "What the heck?!" Cardin said when suddenly the driver door swung open and sent him flying back into his team. "Ok car, you are going to regret that!" Cardin said when suddenly an Ursa Major came out of the trees making the rest of his team runaway. Now Cardin was scared, but before the Ursa could lay a claw on him, the little car then Rammed into the Ursa sending it into a tree as the car then backed up. Then it opened its hood and started to fire an energy cannon at the Ursa. at this point Cardin was amazed but then the Ursa charged at him, taking him by surprise, and knocked him to the ground, making his weapon fly out of his grasp. Then Cardin braced himself for death as a claw came down on him. But the pain never came.

Jaune had gotten on his feet and had blocked the Ursa's attack with his shield as he tried to hold the Ursa while protecting Cardin, as he was about to fall from the force of the Ursa fighting back, Jaune then saw the car as he remembered as Herbie firing it's cannon at the Ursa again gaining it's attention. Jaune then slice his sword into the Ursa as it then retracted and stumbled back. Then Herbie extended two blades from his bumper and rammed the Ursa into a tree pinning it down. And with one final blow Jaune then took a final slice at the Ursa and killed it. As he was catching his breath he looked to Herbie with a glad smile. "Thanks Herbie, we probably would have been dead if you hadn't been here." Jaune said and received a welcome honk from Herbie just as the other teams began to arrive. Then he pulled Carden to his feet looking stern with him. "Don't ever mess with my friends ever again. Got it?" Jaune said in a stern voice giving Cardin a nervous look as Jaune then walked back to Herbie.

**(Later that night)**

Jaune had just gotten back and was on a walk when he saw Herbie sitting outside of Team RWBY's dorm trying to catch the night air. Jaune, who was still thankful of earlier. Decided to walk over to Herbie. "Hey Herbie, listen I can't thank you enough for giving me a hand with that Ursa earlier. To be honest that's the first time I saw a car take down a Grimm like that." Jaune said as Herbie gave a friendly double honk in reply. Then Jaune caught the eyes of Pyrrha walking by on her way to Team JNPR's dorm. In desperation to apologize. "Pyrrha wait... Listen, I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, But… would you still be willing to help me? To help me become a better fighter." Jaune asked and Herbie pondered what Jaune meant.

Pyrrah thought about for a bit and feeling forgiving she then walked over to Jaune and gave him a good shove. "Hey!" Jaune said as he hit the concrete in front of the little car. "Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground. Lets try that again." Pyrrha said as she pulled Jaune to his feet.

As Herbie was sleeping that night he had a bit of a nightmare about that race he did with Horace that almost cost him his life a second time. He still couldn't figure out how Horace could have come back from the dead. Especial since Horace flew off that dam and fell into the ground and blew up. Herbie kept thinking of how Horace could have come back and why he would be attacking Herbie now. But as Herbie slept that night, he knew that no matter what, Team RWBY would be there to protect him in his darkest hours.

* * *

**And we made it through the 6th lap of this story. Sorry it was shorter than most, but if you saw RWBY then you remember how short Jaune's episodes were. But hey at least Herbie now has a new home that he can share with the rest of Team RWBY. However i don't think Blake still believes that Herbie is sentient quite yet. But in the next chapter she will soon start to believe, so stay tuned. If you like this chapter, then leave a polite review, a favorite, and follow, and stay tuned as we pull into the pits for a quick rebreather and fuel up for the next chapter of, "The Rose of a Love Bug".**


	7. The Faunus and the Final Battle

**And so we reach the final lap, but we aren't finished quite yet… but this next chapter will not only see the finish line in distance, but will also reveal a secret that Blake has been keeping under wraps until now, plus the final battle between Herbie and Horace. So Rev your engines as we enter the Final Lap of "The Rose of a Love Bug"!**

It was almost time for the Vytal Festival and Team RWBY, along with Herbie, decided to head back down to vale to get a look at the preparations. As Ruby drove she noticed Weiss smiling bigger than she ever did before. "Wow Weiss, I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much. It's kinda weirding me out..." Ruby said as Herbie turned a corner. "How could you not smile? A festival that's dedicated to the cultures of the world! I mean there will be dances, parades, a tournament! The amount of effort that goes into this event is simply breathtaking." Weiss said as Herbie stopped at a traffic light. "Sigh, you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring, don't you?" Yang asked sarcastically as Herbie then drove on. "Quiet you, besides I also heard that there's even going to be a car race this year." Weiss said when Herbie suddenly started to shake from side to side.

"Uh oh, Herbie's doing it again!..." Ruby nervously said as she pulled over while Herbie kept shaking. "What's wrong with him now?" Yang asked as she held onto both of the front seats for support. "Every time the word race is mentioned, Herbie starts to act funny like he's excited or something…" Ruby said as Herbie began to rev his engine. "Well maybe he might want into that race by my guess." Weiss said as Herbie then Honked in agreement. "Well maybe i'll enter with him, and I bet we'll win that race!" Ruby said with a wide smile as Herbie then honked in a proud tone. "Well if you do enter, best of luck to you…" Blake said in her normal voice. "Awww, thanks Blake." Ruby said as Herbie began to drive again after finally calming down.

"So anyway, remind me again why we're spending our Friday driving down to the stupid docks?" Yang asked as Herbie pulled over by a nearby dock as a boat horn sounded off. "Ugh it smells like fish." Ruby said as she covered her nose. Even Herbie found the smell bad and honked in a disgusted but agreeing tone. "Well I've heard that the students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though I should welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss explained but Herbie and Blake didn't believe it. "She wants to spy on them so she'll have an upper hand in the tournament." Blake said as Herbie agreed with Blake but in a silent way. "Hey! You can't prove that!" Weiss said as Herbie gave a double toot from his horn. "Hey you can't prove that either!" Weiss said to Herbie as Blake rolled her eyes again. Then Ruby noticed that store that had a robbery and was closed off. She slouched into her seat as Weiss and Herbie then heard commotion from the two detectives as they were thinking the White Fang had something to do with the robbery.

"Hmph. The White Fang. What a bunch of awful degenerates." Weiss said as Blake started to get concerned. "What's your problem?" Blake said in a sterner tone. "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said as she crossed her arms and lied back into Herbie's passenger seat. "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just misguided faunus." Blake said and Herbie began to wonder what Blake meant by faunus. "Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss replied in retort. "So then they're very misguided. But still that doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said making Ruby ponder a bit. "Well… Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy me and Herbie ran into a few months ago… or that car that supposedly wreaked Herbie. So maybe it was them?" Ruby said as Yang suddenly became shocked on what Ruby just said. "Wait a minute?! Who wrecked Herbie?!" Yang suddenly asked in surprise and shock. "Oh… that's right… I never explained…" But Ruby never could as Weiss continued. "Still that doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said as Blake started to clench her fists. "Well that's not necessarily true… Now Ruby what was that you were saying about Herbie being wrecked?" Yang asked to Ruby when suddenly there was a commotion at the docks.

"You no-good stow-away!" a dock manager called out to a teenage boy with a monkey tail. "Hey! A 'no-good' stow-away would have been caught. I'm a great stow-away." the boy said as he hung upside down on a lamp post as he opened a banana. Just then a stone was thrown his way as two policemen came over. "Hey! Get down from there this instant." one of the policemen said as he got hit in the face with a banana peel then growled in annoyance. The boy then climbed on top of the lamp post and laughed in a mischievous way and ran down the dock as the policemen then tried to catch him. Then the boy passed Herbie and Blake could swear the boy then winked at her as he passed by. "Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang said in a sarcastic way. "Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss said as she tried to get out only for Herbie to then shoot forward and pull of a wheelie. "GAH! This isn't what i meannnnnnnnnnt!" Weiss screamed as Herbie then landed on all four wheels again and chased the monkey-tailed boy down the road. "He we go again!" Ruby said in a nervous tone as Herbie kept driving.

Herbie then rounded a corner and then accidentally hit a girl head on and stopped in an instant as the boy then got away. In a scared look Ruby got out as Weiss cursed herself for losing her chance at the tournament. "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!" Ruby asked the ginger headed girl. Strangely though she held a smile like she didn't mind being run over. "Salutations." The girl said as the rest of Team RWBY got out of Herbie. "Um… are you... ok?" Yang asked as Herbie rolled closer to the girl to try to aid her up. "I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." The girl said and this made the girls a bit confused as to how she would be fine after Herbie managed to hit her at over 50 mph. "Uh… do you… wanna get up?" Yang then asked in a concerned tone. The girl pondered for a moment on this though. "Yes." she said and then she did a front flip onto her feet. This made the all girls take a step but Herbie didn't move.

"My name is Penny. It's nice to meet you!" the girl said and that made the girls feel better. "Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby said. "I'm Weiss" Weiss replied. "Blake." Blake responded. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked only to receive a smack on the back from Herbie's Driver door. "Oh, I'm Yang" Yang said as she then looked back at Herbie with a smug looking face as Herbie then responded with the sound of raspberries and his hood bounced a bit. "Oh and this here is Herbie." Ruby said as she patted her hand on Herbie's hood. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Even you Herbie." Penny said as Herbie felt happier after hearing this. "You partly already said that." Weiss said as Penny then realized that. "So I did!" Penny then said as Weiss then spoke again. "Well sorry we almost ran you over." Weiss said as the Team started to walk away. "Take care friend." Ruby said as Herbie followed them in reverse.

"She was... weird." Yang said as Weiss looked around. "Now, where did that Faunus riffraff run off to? Weiss said when suddenly she saw Penny right in front of them as Herbie then turned to see Penny as well. "What did you call me?" Penny asked as Weiss was flabbergasted as she tried to figure out how Penny got in front of them so quickly without them noticing. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't think you heard me." Yang apologized. "No, not you… you!" Penny said as she walked up to Ruby. "Me?!" Ruby asked as Herbie rolled up and allowed her to lay back on his hood before falling over. "But i um, i don't know what i…" Ruby couldn't answer. "You called me 'friend'. Am i really your friend?" Penny asked as Ruby looked back at her team. They were all saying she shouldn't "Ummm… well… Herbie what do you think?" Ruby asked to Herbie receiving a honk of agreement. "Well… if Herbie says that your friendly, then sure... Why not." Ruby said and Weiss, Blake, and Yang fell to the ground feeling defeated.

"Ahaha! Sen-sational!" Penny gladly said then she somehow repeated a phrase that Weiss said when Ruby first met her. "Uhh, is this what it was like when you first met me?" Ruby asked to Weiss. "No, she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said receiving a bonk in the back by Herbie's hood. "Soo, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked to Penny as she looked over. "I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said proudly. "Wait… you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss curiously asked. "I'm combat ready." Penny said and Herbie felt amazed at her enthusiasm. "I'm also entering the Vytal automobile race as well." Penny said and this made Herbie excited that he may have an excellent opponent to race against. "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said in a concerned voice. "Say the girl wearing a dress." Blake retorted. "It's a 'combat skirt'. Weiss said proudly and Ruby agreed with her as they both gave a low high five. "Wait a minute… if you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?" Weiss asked. "The who?" Penny asked as Blake clenched her teeth. "The filthy Faunus from the boat." Weiss replied.

At this point Blake had enough. "Why do you keep saying that?" Blake angrily said. Weiss then looked to her in a confused look. "Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" at this point Weiss and Blake continued to argue as Ruby, Yang, and Herbie watched in horror as the arguing went on. Even on the trip home and once they got back to the dorm, Weiss and Blake did not stop arguing. Even Herbie was shaking from fright of the two girls. Until Weiss then explained of how she also had been affected by the White Fang and the Faunus. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! and Murderers!" Weiss angrily said.

Then Blake finally snapped as she had enough. "Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake snapped. Only then realizing what she just said was a mistake as Weiss began to back up in shock. She got scared and then ran out in a flash as she tried to runaway from Team RWBY. she didn't stop running until she reached Beacon's statue in the center of the grounds. She almost felt like crying as she then pulled off her bow's ribbon, revealing two cat ears on the top of her head. Then she heard something coming. Blake turned around and saw Ruby's car rolling up to her. At this point she really didn't care as she had already seen it move on it's own a few times and was too sad to even care. "Why did you come here after me." Blake asked the car as she sobbed away when it then honked a few times trying to explain. "That's kind of you. I think you might be the only one who actually cares… about us in a good way. I guess it's no wonder Ruby likes you so much." Blake said as the car then replied with another series of honks. She then wiped her tears from her eyes as she felt better. "Thank you… Herbie." Blake said as she remembered the name Ruby gave the car as it replied back with a welcome honk. "I knew you would look better without the bow." a voice said as Blake turned to see the same Faunus from the boat.

Ruby woke up a few days later to find out that Blake hadn't returned. So with the help of Weiss and Yang, they headed back to Vale to try and find her. Unfortunately they had to go on foot as Herbie had gone missing as well, probably due to trying to find Blake. "She's been gone all weekend." Ruby weakly said as she walked through Vale with Weiss and Yang. "Blake's a big girl, i'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss said in a bit of a snotty mood. "Weiss, come on, she's one of our teammates." Yang said annoyed that Weiss wasn't caring that much. "Is she? We all heard what she said." Weiss said as Ruby got a bit annoyed as well. "Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. Either way she's missing and we need to find her." Yang said as Ruby then spoke up. "And Herbie! He's been gone all weekend as well. Sigh, i just hope they're okay" Ruby said as they continued on.

Meanwhile at a nearby cafe. Blake and the faunus, who was called Sun, were sitting together as Herbie was keeping an eye on them from where Blake had parked him as they were sitting in silence. "So, you really want to know more about me?" Blake said as she put down her tea cup. "Finally, she speaks!" Sun jokingly said to Blake "Sun… are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked hoping that Sun would know this common knowledge. "Of course! I don't think there a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." Suns said as Blake took another sip from her tea cup. "Well, I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake said as Sun then spit out his drink in surprise. This even made Herbie surprised as well. "Wait a minute, you where a member of the White Fang?!" Sun asked in a shocked tone. Then Blake explained of how they were once peaceful and how she was apart of it and how it came to be feared by the humans. "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. And instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am. A criminal hiding in plain view. All with the help of a little black bow." Blake said as she twitched her bow around with her hidden cat ears.

Herbie was amazed at all of this. Of how Blake was once a member of the White Fang, and of how the White Fang could become so evil. But he did he sorry for Blake. After all, she didn't realize what she was doing until later on in her life and Herbie was glad she left them. "So… have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked as Blake then looked to Herbie. "Only him." Blake said as she gestured to Herbie. "But, that thing is just a car." Sun said when suddenly a Hubcap flew right at him and hit Sun in the back of the head. Blake began to laugh at this. "Ok, not funny." Sun said to Herbie as Blake kept on laughing.

"Blake? Herbie!? Blake?!" Ruby called as she continued on through Vale. Yang also called out to try and find them as well as Weiss only called out for Herbie. "Weiss, you're not helping!" Ruby said in annoyance. "Hey at least i'm searching for Herbie. Isn't that good enough for you or should we have the police help with the search?" Weiss Sternly said. "Ugh. Weiss..." Ruby said in an upset tone. "What at least i'm helping." Weiss said as they kept going. "Not very well. Ruby said as she lead on. "Sigh, I wish Herbie was here, then at least we wouldn't have to walk." Yang said as she followed Ruby. "Well, I know that if we find her, you'll all realized I was right." Weiss said as she followed Yang. "And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" Penny said as she followed Weiss… wait what?!

"Gah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby asked as She, Yang, and Weiss turned to see Penny had appeared. "Hey guys. What are you up to? Penny asked Ruby tried to speak only for Yang to start explaining that they were looking for Blake and Herbie. "Oooh! You mean the faunus girl and the sentient." Penny said and the others were speechless. "Wait how did you know that?" Ruby asked with curiosity, "Uh, the cat ears and the horn honks?" Penny explained. "What cat ears? Blake wears a… bow…" Yang said realizing what her words meant as a tumbleweed rolled by. "She does like tuna a lot." Ruby whispered. Then Penny asked if she could help find them. When Ruby said yes however, Yang and Blake had mysteriously disappeared as another tumbleweed rolled by. "Sure is windy today." Penny said as both Ruby and Penny went searching for Blake and Herbie.

Meanwhile Blake and Sun had gotten back into Herbie and took a drive through Vale. "So what's the plan now?" Sun asked as Blake then pulled Herbie over to a stop to think. "I still don't believe that the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake said as Herbie agreed with her with a double horn toot. "Wait, what if they did? I mean… if we head to the mostly likely place they would go if they were to commit another robbery, and not find them there… then that would set the record straight. Right?" Sun said and Herbie thought that was a smart idea. "The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be." Blake concernedly said. "Actually, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said and this perk up Herbie. "How huge?" Blake asked as Herbie started up. "'Huge', big Schnee Company freighter." Sun said. "Your sure." Blake said as Herbie turned on his headlights. "Oh I'm sure" Sun replied When Herbie suddenly shot forward, pulling of another Wheelie. Blake was in shock as she held onto the steering wheel for dear life while Sun was screaming out scared. "Gah ha hah! I see your still a crazy driver Blakkkkkeeeeeeee! Sun Screamed as Herbie landed on all four wheels and speed to the docks again.

Once they got there Sun ran off somewhere as Blake got out and kept an eye on the shipment sight. Herbie was also keeping an eye on it as he was right beside Blake. Then Sun came back with a few apples in hand. "Did I miss anything?" Sun asked as he sat down on the other side of Herbie by the passenger door. "Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake said. "Cool. I stole you some food." Sun said as he offered her an apple. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked in an upset mood. "Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun said as he then received a slap on the back from Herbie's passenger door. Twice. "Hey knock it off!" Sun said upsettingly. Blake couldn't help but giggle when suddenly there was a loud noise and a strong gust of wind.

An Airship had just touched down on the docks as a man in a black and white armor walked out of it. "Oh no" Blake said in a worried tone as she saw the man. "Is that them? Sun asked as Blake got a better look at the man's back as it showed a red logo of an animal with three claw marks behind it. "Yes. it's them." as more men stepped out of the Airship. "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked to Blake. "No, I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake sadly said as they heard the noise that Herbie then recognized.

From the shadows of the docks a black car that looked just like Herbie rolled onto the scene and growled at White Fang grunt workers. "Say what kind of car is that?" Sun asked as Herbie started to shake in a scared way and honk weakly. Both Blake and Sun looked back at Herbie realizing that he was frightened. "Well whatever it is sure has Herbie spooked…" Blake said as she tried to comfort Herbie. In a second Herbie felt better as he knew that Blake would be able to protect him. But then they all heard another voice rang out as Herbie then instantly recognized it.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Roman said as he got out of Horace. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment." Roman said as Horace growled at the White Fang grunt workers and scaring them. "Yeah and at least Horace agrees with me on that, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace. Roman said as Horace gave off another growl as the White Fang then continued on.

Herbie recognized the man as the same one that was with Horace when Herbie got smashed up by Horace the second time. This then mad Herbie so made it made his fuel boil. "This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." Blake said as she then ran down the dock to hide. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun said as Herbie then chased after Blake as well. As Blake then hid behind a container she then saw Herbie making a move on the car and man taking. But she knew deep down, Herbie knew what he was doing.

"No you idiot! This isn't a leash! Roman said to one of the mercs holding a piece of rope as Horace growled at him. Suddenly Roman heard the sound of another small engine and turned to see the same car that Horace smashed up a few weeks ago. Horace growled even more angrily at the little car as it honked with a proud horn tooting. "Well, well, well. So you return from the dead little car. I'm surprised that your owner was willing to put a pile of scrap back together. But this time i'm afraid it truly is, the end of the…" Suddenly a blade was put up to Roman's neck. "What the-?!" Roman looked back as she then saw a girl with a black bow holding the blade. "Oh for…" Roman said with a groan.

"Nobody move!" As Blake said all the White Fang mercs raised their guns and blades as Horace then growled at her. "Woah! Take it easy there little lady." Roman said as more White Fang mercs aimed their weapons aimed at Blake at least until she took off her bow as she revealed her cat ears "Brothers of the White Fang. why are you aiding this scum and this heap of junk?" Blake said as the men began to lower their weapons. Horace just growled at her in anger from that comment Blake made. "Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" Roman said in a normal voice. "What are you talking about?" Blake asked in a stern voice. "The White Fang and I along with Horace there are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman said as Blake put the blade closer to his neck. "Tell me what it is or me and Herbie there will put an end to your little operation." Blake said when suddenly an Airship began to hover over them. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Roman said as another Airship hovered overhead. While Blake was distracted Roman took this chance and fired at Blake's sending her flying

"Go get that car Horace." Roman ordered to Horace and Horace started before Roman even finished. He charged at Herbie. But as he was about to smash into him Herbie Shot his two blades from the bumpers and Horace ran right into them getting stuck. But then Horace then activated his Laser and started to slice Herbie in half again. But as he almost finished. Herbie's damage suddenly repaired itself to Horace's surprise as Herbie then opened his hood and fire his cannon right at Horace, taking him by surprise. This sent Horace free from Herbie's blades but it sent him rolling back to Roman who was not impressed. "Sigh, must I do everything myself?" Roman said when a banana peel hit him in the hat. As he took it off he looked up to see Sun kick him in the face as he landed on the ground. "Looks like you might if you have to face all of us." Sun said as he stood by Herbie.

Then suddenly the White Fang jumped out of Airships and surrounded Sun, Roman, Herbie, and Horace. "You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Roman said as Horace growled at both Sun and Herbie. Then as the White Fang started to attack Sun, who didn't have much luck at taking him down, Herbie made his more and slammed into Horace taking him to another place on the docks. The tension in the air was strong as Herbie and Horace both stared at each other with angry emotions it was a duel to the true death. As Horace made his move so did Herbie as they charged at each other. Then Herbie extended his blades as Horace activated his wheel spikes as they each drew closer. As the two of them clashed both their front left tires popped as they swerved. They then both spun around and stopped. Horace had stopped right by a container as Herbie had stopped just inches from the edge of the Key side.

Horace's on board inflation system managed to reinflate his tire while Herbie used his new Semblance to repair his. As Herbie was about to make another move, a gun shot then hit Horace Herbie then looked up to see that Ruby had fired the shot as she had finally found him. Suddenly a gunshot from Roman hit Ruby and sent her flying backwards. Herbie was scared at this as Horace then charged at him with nowhere to go Herbie thought this was the end.

Then to Herbie's surprise, Horace suddenly flipped over like he hit something and flew into the air and over Herbie. He then frowned as he then landed right into the sea. Then suddenly Horace was whipped out of the water as he then ended up on his side as Penny walked right beside Herbie with multiple swords in the air. "Don't worry Herbie. I'm combat ready." Penny said as she flung multiple swords into Horace's underside then looking to the Airships that were coming in. She then flung Horace right at them. Horace then frowned again as he collided with two Airships sending them flying into the sea. Ruby was amazed of how Penny was pulling this off. Then Herbie found Horace looking as beat up as Herbie was when Horace smashed him up. Worser to Horace, he was leaking fuel as a fire started. Ruby saw this and aimed Cresent Rose right at the fuel at fired a bullet at it and lighting it up. "This one's for Herbie you evil car!" Immediately Herbie rolled backwards as the fuel ignited and blew Horace up with a roar of an explosion.

Roman heard this and saw the remains of Horace all blown up. He was now very speechless of how Horace was defeated when another Airship then crashed into a bunch of crates with no time to check on Horace, Roman board an Airship that was still intact as it started it's engines. "These kids and cars just keep getting weirder!" Roman said as he closed the door and the Airship took off and escaped.

After the police arrived they then assessed the damage and even got rid of Horace's remains and took them to a place where no one would ever see him again. Ruby, Penny, Sun, Blake, and Herbie were glad that the fiasco was over. That was until Weiss and Yang finally found them. Ruby tried to explain to Weiss but she didn't listen as she faced Blake. "Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-" Blake couldn't finish as Weiss spoke up "Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?... Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours I've decided… I don't care!" Weiss said and everyone was shocked on this. "You don't care?" Blake asked. "You said it yourself that your not one of them anymore, right?" Weiss asked as Blake tried to explain a bit more but Weiss shushed her again. "All I want to know, is that the next time something this big comes up, you'll come to your teammates, and not some… someone else." Weiss finished and Blake agreed she would. "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered as Herbie then honked in a proud agreement. "Hey wait a minute, where Penny?" Ruby asked as she looked around. Herbie thought he saw a glimpse of Penny being driven away in a car but he wasn't sure.

As a restful reward for tonight, Ruby took Herbie and the rest of Team RWBY up to a moonlit hilltop that she and Yang used to come to all the time when they were younger. And as they all stared at the broken moon, Herbie managed to see Jim Douglas's ghost one last time as he winked to Herbie before disappearing into oblivion again. Herbie then knew, that with Team RWBY's help he could go farther than he had ever gone before.

The end… at least for now...

**And so we have now crossed the finish line and reached the end of our story. Horace is destroyed, Roman has fled in fright, and Herbie and Ruby have made it through the final battle between Horace and Herbie. I hope you enjoyed this story. If it wasn't for all of you being so kind and encouraging, i would have never finished this. So if you liked it, leave a final polite review, a favorite, and a follow, and I'll see you all in the next story. Goodbye ;)**


End file.
